The Joker and Harley's son
by Punkotic
Summary: After an overwhelming response from my last story of the introduction of the Joker and Harley having a son called little JJ. This story will explore who JJ is as a person. Starting off with his birth and the acceptance from the Joker, each chapter will explore the maturity of little JJ as he grows into his own little clown outfit at his parents side. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

_After popular demand with the success of my last story, I have listened to the many of you that had reviewed (by the way I can't honestly thank you guys enough for that! :D ) And have created this new story which will explore different snippets of little JJ's life through different chapters. I'm not entirely sure to what events this story will cover, as it's more of what will spring to my mind when the time comes. But I'm definitely open for suggestions if you have any you want to send my way._

 _I hope you enjoy the life that is of little JJ. :)_

* * *

The Birth

It had started off as a request.

Nothing more, nothing less.

After the heart breaking vision she had witnessed from the enchantress, a tool to gaining her trust that had touched upon her most inner desires of having a family with her fallen Puddin'. It was only after the joyous reunion of the two clowns that her mind had been made nothing but determined to get the child she had been promised so many times before. To be able start a family, one of the many things that the Joker couldn't steal for her but certainly something he could definitely provide for.

Of course, the Joker had been nothing but subjective towards the idea. He certainly wasn't the type of man who would willingly adapt to having that sort of life style after the success of his acclaimed business. His superiority on the game board defiant, he refused to lose his status. But during the time that Harley had been away from him, it had changed him. A man who was so superior and well established above others; he had struggled without his Queen.

A strategy card that he dared not lose, it had come to his attention a long time ago that he would have to submit to his Queen's wishes. A way to keep her both happy and content with him, it meant that he had to surrender to her request of wanting to start a family.

Even if his mind was repulsed to the idea.

Anything to make his Queen happy.

9 months down the line after his subjected agreement toward the matter, he now stood above her, his arms grown occupied with a small bundle. A blue package, his eyes troubled to comprehend the impossible situation that had arisen in front of him. His mind far from being coherent, he struggled to analyse the offspring that was his son.

Four minutes after his birth, checked, cleaned and given the all clear from the Doctor who had helped Harley with her labour; he had given Frost the order to escort the Doctor out to give him time alone with his Queen and son.

Not particularly a whiny child, the infant's eyes had finally opened to reveal a mirrored reflection that was the Joker. A pure and innocence youth, the Joker struggled to find fault in him. An infant, whose safety had already been doomed at the connection that he had with him alone; stared at him in awe. Mouth partially held open and eyes magnified with curiosity, the Joker struggled to find the courage to despise him; even if his mind screamed at him to.

A concoction to both please Harley and to have gained another reason for her to stay with him, he watched as the infant stretched in his arms.

"Puddin', can I hold him?"

A quiet request, the reasoning behind it being her afterbirth recovery; Harley shared a look with him. Her eyes nothing but longing since the doctor had left with Frost, she had dared not to disturb his interaction with their son. It was only that, her own selfish desires to hold her son for the first time had grown too much for her to bear.

With careful motion; the Joker guided their son into Harley's waiting arms and gently transferred him over.

Agitated at the sudden movement, the little infant stretched with a gentle whine in Harley's arms. It took a natural response from her to gently hush him in a soothing motion. Not that he would have understood, it was the interaction that he gained from being in his mother's arms for the first time that he had eventually calmed down.

Finally settled, she watched him as his eyes met hers for the first time. Overwhelmed, to be holding her son in her arms and with many more cuddles to come, the new-born peacefully laid perched inside of the blue blanket.

Harley's gown out of place and her hair tangled in a damp knot of infuriated pink and blue that was pressed against the back of her neck; she brought the little infant closer. Her hands trembled, mostly overwhelmed that he was finally here; it was the blanket that wrapped around him for warmth that barricaded him from the motion that her hands had created. Her mind overactive to thoughts that she had never once comprehended up until now, it wasn't long however, until she had calmed down. He looked so angelic, despite being just born into a family of clowns; he looked so perfect.

Releasing a short sniff, she cooed. "Hello little one," she breathed as she rocked the pair of them in a slow motion, "I'm your mommy and you will not believe how happy I am to be finally holding you in my arms."

She brought the little boy close to her face, where she breathed in his scent. A concoction of both the warm soap and the soft blend of the baby smell that defined him to who he was; she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. The first one of many, it was within that kiss that Harley displayed her claim on her little boy. A mother's kiss, no other kiss could top it; for it was within this kiss that Harley had promised to her small child that she would let no harm come to him.

" _I love you so much."_ She whispered. "Mommy's little clown."

His eyes more clouded over than before as sleep started to make a claim on him, the infant met Harley's gaze wearily. His eyes focused on her pink lips, Harley had been sure that the little guy had some understanding to what she was saying, but he was just too tired to process it. Proven to be a good listener like his father, the Joker continued to watch from the side as she interacted with their son.

"How are you feeling?" Harley suddenly asked of him.

The Joker frowned, confused by her sudden outburst he glanced across at her. "I should be asking you the same thing." he paused at the sight of their son as he stretched as if in response to his voice. "You did after all, just give birth and make a huge scene of it."

A glare formed its way onto Harley's face, angered by her Puddin's accusation to how lowly she had handled the labour; it wasn't long however until an eventual smile had formed on her lips. She couldn't be angry at him for long, how could she? He had after all agreed to gift their lives with the presence of their new son, a predicament that she long ago believed would never come true.

So no, she could never be mad at her Puddin' for too long.

"It had been difficult, but holding him in my arms now; it's slowly lifting. He was worth it." A cheshire cat smile had claimed her lips again in the time of a heartbeat; the surface area of the love heart tattoo on her cheek having expanded as a result. "Awh Puddin'! I can't actually believe it, here he finally is; our little clown."

Harley's affection for their son more positively displayed than the Joker's, he watched her; his teeth firmly set in his closed lips he watched the interaction that she provided with their son. Troubling for him to assess, his mind struggled to comprehend just to why his Harlequin was so attached to this new-born. She hadn't known him long, a weak little mammal who was dependant on their care for his survival; the baby couldn't offer much. Its not like the infant had his own business tucked away underneath the blanket for the Joker to invest on, and he couldn't even communicate yet. So as to why Harley considered the baby to be of such a high importance to their lives baffled him.

Not able to provide an answer to her question, Harley had turned her attention back to their child. "You're such a pretty little cupcake." She softly cooed to him. In response, the baby just moved his little hands around under the blanket; she continued "Me and daddy are so happy you are here."

The Joker once again pulled a face.

Harley played with their son's fingers as he poked them out of his blanket. "He looks like you, you know."

A random outburst that had ceased the thought process in the Joker's mind, he stopped to devour what his Harlequin had just outputted for him.

A couple days premature, his face was swollen and the colour of his skin proved to resemble a vicious sunburn when pressed against the bleached skin of his mother's. The lips tinted a deeper shade of pink and red, a closer resemblance to the Joker's own red stained lips than Harley's. Amongst all of the qualities that the little tyke had been gifted as a new-born, the biggest gift to Harley's eyes was that he looked like his father.

True, his hair wasn't a defiant emerald green and he was yet to develop his own set of gnashers inside of his mouth (which weren't going to be silver) but the resemblance was still there. The clouded blue eyes that had a defined resemblance to the Joker's in the irises, the small curve of his button shaped nose shadowed the elegant characteristics of his father's. The only feature which had not been passed down from his father's gene pool was the elegance of the boy's hair. A soft trot of golden hair as it curled on the top of his head from his birth, it radiated with beauty that easily matched his mother's.

Completely unexpected, the Joker had found himself to be represented. A gesture, that wasn't exactly deliberate or planned; it was the presence behind it that made a faint smile tug at the corner of the Joker's stained lips. The first positive one in minutes.

"My little JJ," Harley eventually murmured.

The Joker had made a joke a couple months ago, a short one mind you considering he had been in a good mood at the time; that if their child would turn out to be a boy; that he would be called Joker Jr. A small joke from the King Jester, the Joker had never once made the assumption that Harley had stored it in her brain. Not another name rehearsed, it seemed that she had taken a liking to it; a phrase that was continuously echoed from her lips it now seemed only more appealing that his resemblance was so great.

Encouraged by this, the Joker peered down at the infant again. His mind refreshed from its new thoughts, he could've sworn that the small child smiled at him. Not something that he could actually guarantee given the circumstances of his insane personality, he became intrigued at the thought of his own characteristic smile that now hinted on his new son's lips.

To have a son, that both looked and thought like him; to have another player on his well accomplished chessboard to strengthen his security against his kingdom; it intrigued him. Of course, the journey that they would have to endure to reach that stage would be difficult; little JJ had many years ahead of him that he would need to mature into to. On top of that he had his business at his club that needed to attend to, he couldn't risk the chance of the loss of potential investment at the hands of having to change his son's bottom.

But the Joker was proficient, if given another task on top of his already well structured schedule he would just add it in. Non of this nonsense of having to work round a particular problem when it would arise he would see to it that he gave it it's upmost attention, and that involved; the upbringing of his new son.

Joker Jr.

His little JJ.

Hours later, after the excitement of the arrival of little JJ had died down Harley now occupied herself inside of their bed. Her body refreshed from a blissful soak in the marble bath, she found herself surrounded in many cushions and blankets. Surrounded in a soft atmosphere, she had easily succumbed herself to her sleep state after her eventual day. Blessed with the afterglow of giving birth, her skin simply radiated with joy as she slept her first sleep as a new mother. Her mind content to the future that she had with her Puddin' and little clown, little JJ slept content beside her.

Dressed in a plain white baby grow, one that Harley argued complimented his big blue eyes; he too slept blissfully. His mind overactive as it had absorbed so much information of his first few hours to this life, he had been knocked under with exhaustion mere minutes after he had been gifted his name. A clear heavy sleeper like his mother, he slept in the ignorance of his father who stood towering over his crib.

The only one of the clown family who wasn't asleep, he had spent the last twenty minutes stood watching his new-born son. No words spoken and no thoughts expressed, he had been given the pleasure of watching his son sleep without any interruption. An almost soothing activity, his fingers had been occupied with an object that he had been holding onto since Harley had turned in for the night. A man who liked to make his claim known when establishing it to his kingdom with a territorial mark; he had first struggled of how to represent it with his new son. A possession, that belonged solely to both him and Harley; you would have been a fool to think that he would have left his claim hidden.

Unlike Harley, the Joker couldn't make his mark in the form of inked illusions. It was impractical, and unlike with Harley little JJ's connection he had tied with him could never be broken no matter how much he could compel. He was the Joker's son, and nothing could ever take that away from him.

He needed no tattoos to prove that.

So the moment now stood where the Joker hovered over his sleeping son, a gift grasped in his cool fingers he watched the gentle rise of his chest as it would fall up and down. Not wanting to disturb him from his sleep, fingers trailed over the blanket that cushioned him in his spot and the crib had now welcomed another treasure to protect through the night.

A playing card of sorts, it didn't mean much to others but to the Joker it meant everything. An inked Joker that was sprawled against the smooth cardboard he made sure that it was laid face side up. Much like the Joker tattoo that had been claimed on Harley's bleached skin, little JJ's attachment to the Joker came in the form of a playing card. A representation of the pair of them, it was within this playing card that held the promise that the Joker had now made with his son.

A representation of the Joker's claim, little JJ had now become his priority up with the one that he had with his mother. One that wasn't often made, it was followed with the promise to watch out for any harm that could ever cross his son. And if any ever did, there would be hell to pay.

Gifted with a pure and innocence youth to raise and watch mature, the Joker was determined that with Harley by his side he would raise little JJ into the prince that Gotham had been waiting for.

His own little monster.

Little JJ had been born.


	2. Chapter 2

Starting off young

At a couple months old, little JJ already proved himself to be quite the handful. Amongst the late night feedings and the upset tummies that gifted him, the hours taken to comfort him would stretch into the early morning. With the promise of dawn from the sun when it burned its way into the night sky, it was only then; that JJ would finally settle.

Old enough to crawl, the little boy tested his parent's capability of rearranging the house by furniture and décor by reaching for everything that he could lay his chubby fingers on. Not the most family friendly apartment in the whole of Gotham, Harley had spent many hours clearing up after JJ's antics in the kitchen cupboards as well as the Joker's mess of scattered weapons and prioritised documents. An unhealthy lack of communication, it was only after that JJ had teased at the corners of the Joker's heist plans that he finally began to clear up after himself.

The majority of the rooms in their house now close enough to be labelled as normal, it was the help of JJ that bought them that one step closer to have them considered as a normal family.

If that was even possible.

On one particular day Harley's heart had been forced into her mouth at the sight of JJ whose own mouth had grown occupied with the barrel of an abandoned gun. The property of a henchman who had been in the room moments before, little JJ had been left alone for two minutes before his teething gums had made a particular taste for cheap plastic and potential death. Mortified being a word not even close to represent the fear that she had for her son, she had it ripped out of his mouth in seconds.

Upset from his mother's actions, JJ glumly looked up at her; lips trembled and with the sniff of his tiny nose he let out a large whine from the confiscation of his new toy. His attitude on bad terms with her, it took a lot of fuss on her own behalf combined with the introduction of his teething ring (which ironically was in the shape of a bat) until she had won him over again.

"You silly cupcake, that toy's not for you."

Her heart still on edge, she had to pace timidly around the room with the infant in her grasp to calm her troubled mood. Her movement irregular and her footsteps loud, it hadn't been long until she had attracted the attention of her Puddin' who was stationed just below. Words transferred and the situation assessed, the once troubled mind had amplified to two. Only this time, this troubled mind was more infuriated than the previous.

The situation luckily far more contained than it could have been, it was the Joker who got the last say.

The gun retrieved and the thoughts wild, the fool who had abandoned the gun had been given mere moments to contemplate his actions before the Joker had emptied the barrel of the idiot's gun deep within his skull in the presence of everyone else. A cold warning, it was after that his henchmen no longer left any weapons or contraband of any kind lingering in the hallways for JJ to grasp his tiny fingers on.

So no, they had a long way to go before they could even start to consider themselves of being normal. Well, Harley at least; the Joker had always laughed with the lining of his silver teeth at the thought of living a normal lifestyle. He had gifted their family with a son, that didn't mean that it was now classified to be normal.

Not a particularly whiny infant, his demands to be fed, changed and entertained wasn't something that Harley couldn't handle. A positively experienced mother whose experience would only continuously blossom at the interaction that she had with her son, she proved to be more than capable whilst the Joker was away.

Which was often.

To be the offspring of the notorious Joker, you had to get used to the fact that he spent more hours away a day than he would spend an entire week. His schedule unreliable, the hours that called him away would stretch themselves differently around the day before. Not a child matured enough to personally ask for the Joker's presence, it was the thought of him missing the valuable moments with their son that troubled Harley. He was continuously shaping into his own little person and the Joker was missing it. Unable to stop him as she watched him leave every night, she could only hold their little son closer in the hope that maybe just one day the Joker would realise the importance that their son had for them; because at the moment, the guy was as blind as a bat.

It was now Wednesday, and after a messy feed of which JJ had decided that he would rather spit the bottle out of his mouth than drink from; he had now grown restless as his mother tried to turn him in for the night. His previous nights proved promising as he had managed to sleep a solid 12 hours, tonight the direction of the wind had changed and the small infant kicked up a fuss.

"Shhhhhhh, my little cupcake," Harley would sooth, her arms occupied with him as she held him against her chest she swayed the pair of them softly. Across the room from them, the Joker's own hands were distracted with his bowtie as he tied it into his preferred fashion. The clock wall close to approaching the sixth hour of the evening, he briefly moved around the room; his eyes taking no notice of Harley as she frantically tried to sooth their child.

"Oh come on, please JJ; momma's getting tired of all this nonsense." Her sways more defiant now at the increase of their son's cry, she shot a pleading look at the Joker. "Puddin', can you help me settle him?"

The Joker glanced across from what he was doing before he looked at him, "the kid's fine." He grumbled.

"Please Puddin', he won't stop crying."

"What do you expect?" the Joker retorted, "he's a baby, it's the only thing they're good at."

"Well maybe he wouldn't be like this if your henchmen weren't continuously moving about downstairs; it sounds like they're stomping elephants."

"Not my henchmen," the Joker corrected, "They're businessmen under the current supervision of Frost, they could provide potential investment to my business."

"Well, Frost is doing a lousy job at supervising."

Echoed with the faint whimper that left JJ's lips, Harley offered the Joker yet enough pleading look. Desperate for him to step out of this one meeting and spend it with his family, she should have known it was a foolish dream. Unresponsive to her request, he gave JJ one last look before his mind grew occupied for the door when he reached for it.

"Try and settle the boy's mouth Harls," A soft order, he left her stood in the living room; her mind overwhelmed and her hands full she continued to pace around the living room. Determined to at least comfort one Joker, she settled for her son. After all, he couldn't argue with her.

Fifteen minutes after the Joker's departure, the little boy showed no signs of calming down to his mother's discomfort. His eyes tightly sealed and his mouth wide open on display; he would empty his lungs into the night.

"You're definitely your father's son all right," Harley murmured, a small hint of humour on her lips as she took note. "You've got his loud mouth."

The room formulated into her own little obstacle course as she continued to gently pace their son around the room, it was difficult for Harley to tell how much noise she was making on her own accord. The whimper of JJ's lips loud, it was difficult for her to distinguish the noise level of her footsteps. What she did know however, was that with their joint effort; it had raised alarm bells on the floor below.

"Harley!" the door slammed opened in a natural reflex of the Joker's hand, "can't you shut that boy's mouth? I'm in the middle of a meeting and it's the only thing I can hear!"

Helpless, Harley shared an apologetic look with the Joker and in her arms JJ continued to fuss. "I am tryin' Puddin'!"

"Well you're not trying hard enough."

Anger radiated through Harley's core, "well you try then! See if you can do any better."

Repulsed, the Joker shared a look at the whiny infant before he met Harley's gaze again, his mind turning. "I shouldn't have to, you're the one who wanted him in the first place so you deal with him."

A scoff escaped Harley's lips at the Joker's lousy excuse, throughout all of the jokes that the Joker had presented to her ears; this one was amongst the top. "Whether you like it or not Mr. J you're his father, and you're going to have to step up and take responsibility for him sometime or other."

Not the words that the Joker wanted to hear, his opened mouth was silenced when JJ let out another wail. This one the loudest out of the many that had escaped the infant's lips, Harley's gaze switched between her son and Mr. J. Her mind troubled.

"When's the last time you've held him?"

The Joker frowned, calculating. "I held him the other day."

A soft laugh left Harley's lips, "Yeah, because I was in the bathroom when he started crying! I mean, when's the last time you held him on your own accord?"

A small frown edged itself to the top of the Joker's head in response to her soft moment of reflection. His own mind troubled, he struggled to find her the answer that she so desperately wanted. His past presence with his son had been limited, amongst being out doing business with his henchmen and attending with clients down at the club; the only time he had really been home with his son was when he had been crying through constant feeds and demanding attention from his mother.

The Joker didn't like whiney children. He had killed infants in the past for irritating his eardrums through their constant screams, but it was the protection that little JJ had from being his son that spared him.

He could never put him in harms way.

Even if he annoyed him to the core.

His lips silenced from giving Harley the answer that she had been waiting for, she tried another tactic; this time more forceful she bit her lip. "Just hold him Puddin'." The distance between them closed, the Joker met her gaze wearily when she moved to place their son in his arms. Still restless, it took a lot of effort on Harley's behalf to make the pass as comfortable as possible for the little infant; and even then to her surprise the Joker showed no signs of struggling.

Rather unwillingly, the Joker's arms held his whining son and his most dominant arm found JJ's head to support as a natural reflex. The infant's throat now greatly agitated the Joker's mind swarmed with new thoughts of how to handle this predicament. His eyes partially narrowed, he gently began to mimic the routine of swaying his arms; a posture he had watched Harley perform many times before. His chance to settle their son just as low as Harley's was, his hopes to fulfilling this particular task weren't that high.

But there was a first for everything.

To their astonishment, breaths in their lungs hitched at the sight of little JJ when he began to show signs of settling. His lungs no longer rapid, his voice died down to a soft whimper and his eyes had finally opened for the first time in minutes to the sight of his father stood towering over him. A familiar but at the same time also unfamiliar face due to the neglectance that Joker had spent with his son, JJ glanced up at him with curiosity.

"Oh Puddin'" Harley eventually whispered, a gleeful look plastered on her face she admired the way the Joker interacted with their son, "he had just been missing his daddy."

Finally calm, the little infant released a short yawn; the first one in over half an hour the Joker shared a look with Harley. His mind unresponsive to the scene that had just played out in front of him, he struggled to comprehend just to _why_ little JJ had missed him. His actions of being a father clearly lacked, and even then it was more of a result of being avoided than being out of his power he bounced the small infant when he released a small hiccup. The little monster proving to be just as difficult as the Joker, whiney and definitely unpredictable he questioned as to how Harley had managed to put up with the pair of them.

Finally settled, he shared another look with Harley; the back of his mind lingered back to Frost and the Businessmen that were still waiting downstairs. Time was money, and the longer he spent up here entertaining his son the greater that his investment would suffer.

"Take em' back."

Sorrow flooded through Harley's core at the realisation that Mr. J wanted to abandon his finally calm son for a meeting that could easily be rescheduled. "No," Harley complained, "He's only just settled and he'll start a ruckus if I move him again."

The distance between the Joker's eyebrows and eyes narrowed, "Harley…"

It was sometimes difficult for him to distinguish who was the child here.

"Please Mr. J, I'm sure your friends-"

"Businessmen."

Harley sighed, "Fine, Businessmen; whatever. I'm just sure that they won't mind if you go back with him, because hopefully all he'll do now is sleep."

Unresponsive and further annoyed, the Joker continued to listen at Harley's pleading attempts to gain her own couple hours of kip. Another demand to the already well established list of selfish desires that Harley had claimed, the Joker knew that this occasion was going to be added. Despite how much he wanted to, he couldn't retaliate against Harley's wishes for too long.

Anything to keep his Queen happy.

"You're going to owe daddy big time." He mumbled.

Overwhelmed Harley released a relieved laugh before she claimed the Joker's cheek with a kiss, "Of course Puddin'! Anything you want."

An adequate answer, a prominent sigh left the Joker's red stained lips. "The stuff I do to keep you happy Harls…"

"I know, I know, and I appreciate every one of them." She paused, her eyes finally suggested a hint of a glisten at the thought of finally being baby free for the next couple hours. "Now get back to ya meeting. You shouldn't be keeping the men dressed in suits waiting much longer. He's been fed, so he should soon settle."

Responded with a low grumble, the Joker left the living room for the second time that night but now with the company of his son. Still settled, little JJ continued to watch his father in wonder as he carried him around their house. Down the stairs and round a couple corners, with each step that passed the infant's eyes would start to droop. A sign of potential peace for the Joker, he was met with Frost who stood a couple inches away from the door.

First flickered with confusion, it wasn't long until hints of humour etched its way onto Frost's face at the sight of his boss as he now cradled his son in his arms. A word dared not said on the matter, he simply nodded his head at him.

"Boss, glad to see that you've contained the situation."

The Joker grumbled at him, "ugh" before he reclaimed his authority in the room that he had temporarily put on hold. The many business men still sat round a well established table, many of them developed light frowns at the realisation that the Joker had returned not empty handed. Now asleep from the Joker's paced walk, JJ happily slept in his father's arms when he took his seat back at the table.

"Gentleman," he greeted with a soft nod, "if we could get back to the business that was at hand before we were interrupted."

One of them frowned. "Are you sure you want to continue discussing this in presence of your son?"

The Joker glanced down at the settled infant with a burrowed brow. "He's a baby, what's he gonna do? Rat on us to the Bat?" He scowled at the man's ignorance, "use your bloody head Langley."

Silenced, Langley had to avoid his fellow Businessmen as they shared an entertained look with him.

The meeting now as smooth as it could have been, some of the businessmen would occasionally challenge the Joker's authority that he upheld above them. Not something that could be easily obtained from him, it hadn't been long till the many men saw sense at the sight of the Joker's clenched knuckles and obeyed to his every whim like a peasant would to their king. A couple hours after the meeting had restarted, all the men had left and all that remained was both Frost and the Joker who continued to hold his sleeping son.

JJ, had remained unmoved throughout the promising proposition that his father had against the many suited fellows. Proving to be no trouble for the Joker to silence, he had in fact grown rather fond of having his little son with him. For it brought him that one bit further to having an heir to help him rule his claim on Gotham when he matured to the right age.

In front of them, he had grown unaware that Frost had been watching the pair of them as the Joker continued to sway his son back and forth in a gentle manner.

"That's a good look for you boss."

Unimpressed, the Joker met his gaze with a cold hard glare. Not wanting to risk the chance of ruining his son's sleeping streak he released a light grunt.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

The night having turned out rather positive than it could have been, it was after that the Joker finally began to spend more time with his son. Proven capable of being able to calm the whiney infant when the little tyke demanded it, to the Joker's astonishment little JJ had favourited him above his mother when the attention he wanted was needed.

The relationship that the Joker shared with his son now proving to be healthy, it was only then that the Joker began to take his son with him to his meetings. Nestled in his arms at the duration of each scheduled event, the worse little JJ could do was release a low whine when the voice of the other businessmen grew to be too high.

After all, it was best to start them off young.

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone for your continued support for this story. You all know who you are :)_


	3. Chapter 3

His First word

The one thing Harley had been waiting for since the arrival of little JJ was to hear him speak.

She longed for it.

A now happy toddler who had recently reached his first birthday, his hair had now grown into gorgeous golden locks that would perfectly frame his head. Not quite long enough to be cut, his hair had a habit of curling itself up to hide its length. By day it would be profound blonde waves sat perfectly on his head, by the morning after he had developed his bedhead his hair would threaten to invade his eyes just above the eyebrows. Often pushed back by his father to resemble his own signature look, it wasn't long until the curls would retaliate themselves back to their original frame.

His hair just as fun as his personality, little JJ proved to be an overall content toddler. Mostly supervised and looked after by Harley, the Joker did however interact with his son a lot more than he had done beforehand. A proven healthy relationship between the pair of them although the Joker still had the occasional grudge about his son, there was hardly a time where the toddler was grumpy.

But when he was, it was mostly the Joker who dealt with him. A man who longed to see smiles on people's faces constantly, whether they be forced or natural; it was the Joker who made sure to fix a smile on their son's face.

Although it would often take him a while.

"Smile JJ. Daddy doesn't like a person who doesn't smile."

The situation between them sometimes tense by the way that the Joker handled it, little JJ proved to never be able to hold the grudge against his father for too long; a trait he appeared to have caught from his mother he would often end up giggling rather than smiling.

At over 14 months of age, little JJ could crawl, laugh, giggle and smile; but the one thing Harley still longed for was to hear him speak his first word.

"Can you say momma? Momma." Harley had spent the last half hour trying to get the small toddler to mimic her, her words slow and her mouth profound she would choose the simplest of words for JJ to try and mimic. Minimal amount of effort needed to say the words, it took a lot of effort for her to get her reward.

With each attempt showed no progression.

"Momma."

Sat opposite, the toddler found her to be more of an entertainer than his teacher. His mommy clown putting on a show for him as she exaggerated her mouth with words, his response was a giggle.

"Momma."

Giggle.

"Dadda."

Giggle.

"JJ."

Giggle.

This went on for about half an hour.

"I think you're teaching him the wrong words Harls," murmured the Joker from the other side of the room after her twentieth attempt, his eyes focused on documents. "Try gun, easier to say out of the mouth."

"Puddin'!" scowled Harley, unable to see the small silver grin that lingered on his lips she turned back to JJ sat opposite her.

"Momma."

"Knives."

"Dadda."

"Death."

"JJ."

"Blood."

"Mr. J!" Harley slammed, "those aren't sweet words!"

A giggle fell across the room. "Maybe not to you, but those words are nothing but sweet music to my ears dollface."

There was a huff.

"I think he's broken." It had come out of nowhere. "All he does is giggle."

Amused, the Joker glanced up at her. "What do you expect, he's part of a family of clowns." Entertained by his own cheap joke he cracked her a small silvered grin. "We could always send him back for a refund."

Harley glared, "It's not funny Mr. J!"

"You're right my dear, we got him for free. No, we could always try and exchange him for money instead."

"Most infants are able to speak at his age." She complained.

"Well if it comes to the worst, he could always be a harlequin like his mother. They don't _usually_ speak."

Harley took the hint of the Joker's suggestion with a scowl. "Very funny Mr. J…"

He cackled, "I know, took a while but I eventually got there."

Another milestone JJ managed to achieve happened less than a week later. Proven capable of no longer needing to be constantly watched, it finally allowed Harley to treat herself to a day off. But more importantly, it meant that Joker had the whole day of parenting little JJ by himself.

To many people, the idea of being blessed with a day off would involve going out for a pleasant walk; or to treat themselves to a spoiling visit to the stores. But not for Harley. Her idea of having the day off entailed treating herself to a session of causing havoc in the streets of Gotham, a pleasant reward for having spent the last year raising their future prince. A day off for both of clowns, the Joker had somehow managed to agree to look after their son whilst she was away. A good idea at the time giving that it allowed him to have time away from both clients and investors, the Joker's mind now grumbled with the thought of Harley having achieved the better end of the stick. Given responsibility to look after their son on his own accord for the first time without Harley's supervision sounded to be more difficult than rewarding. He had handled both henchmen and clients without a trace of sweat on his brow, but to look after an energetic toddler? Now that, proved promise of being something more than he could chew with his metallic teeth.

Infested from a series of kisses and raspberries from the overly attached mother on the morning of their eventful day, little JJ soon found himself in the company of his father in the living room. Perched in his favourite armchair and surrounded in documents, the Joker sourced himself with his own entertainment instead of interacting with his son.

Who didn't seem to care in the slightest.

An infant who had a liking to toys just like his daddy, the small boy sat on the floor surrounded in an explosion of colour. A selection to chose from in size and variety, he had a taste for the ones with a larger surface area. Easier for him to grasp in-between his fingers, with a soft look of concentration he picked up a coloured block. The shape of it irregular and his mind adventurous, his fingertips lazily trailed around the pointed corners. His mind proving to be a sponge as he took in all the information that the block presented out for him, it wasn't long until he had grown tired of it. Gifted with the temper of both of his parents, he then threw the toy across the room; finished with it entirely.

A defiant bang as it collided with the floor the Joker glanced across at him, his eyes stern. "JJ…"

It had only been five minutes and already the boy was misbehaving.

Overjoyed with how the toy interacted with the floor, the small boy picked up another toy and proceeded to throw it across the room.

Followed by another.

And another.

Each attempt was followed by a soft giggle.

Over watched by the Joker, his patience was thin. Distracted from his work he continued to watch the menacing infant as he threw toy after toy across the room. The toddler's idea of having fun, the small area that the Joker had chosen to contain his son had rapidly expanded into a warzone with shrapnel of toys sprawled across the entire room.

The room a mess, the tyke had been spending too much time with Harley.

"You're testing my patience JJ, and I'm not proven to be a very patient man."

If the boy was to continue retaliating the Joker knew he would have to intervene.

His aptitude of punishing individuals not stretched out as far to dealing with toddlers (well, apart from permanently silencing them but that card was off the table) had him contemplating of how to punish his son. Forbidden to lay a cut, bruise or finger on the little boy from Harley's own demands, the woman had the eye of a hawk and would inspect the little boy for any assault of any kind. Whenever JJ would have interacted with any of the henchmen or on occasional terms with the Joker himself if he had been in a foul mood she would scan him from head to toe for any injuries. A mother's eye, the worse she had found was a small lump on the infant's head when he had accidentally collided into the side of the table during a chase with one of the guards. A non life threatening bump but an assault to Harley's eyes, that guard didn't stick around for much longer after she had discovered the imperfection.

To lay a finger on the boy was without question out of bounds.

Harley would kill him.

"JJ." The Joker grumbled again after the toddler had managed to successfully hit the wall with his newest block. He put up with it for another two throws until his mind had finally had enough. Documents away, stood up, and with an angered expression he confronted the small boy. Careful to not harm him with his own agitated hands he grabbed at the small boy's armpits and hoisted him up into the air.

"Daddy doesn't like boys who misbehave." His words cold, he had to fight his anger when the toddler began to retaliate against his arms. Brewing a stern mood of his own from being refrained, JJ fidgeted inside of his arms before the Joker plummeted him on the ground beside the living room door.

"Time out."

A word not often used in the Joker's vocabulary, he glared down at him. "Now you're going to stand against that door until I say so, just think yourself lucky that you're my son." The last of his sentence had only just grumbled through his lips.

The mood sensed, little JJ stood beneath his towering father; his eyes magnified to show the anger that was the Joker radiate through them and for the first time in over ten minutes; he actually obeyed. The mood between them a mixture of being both tense and solemn the small infant turned to face the door to avoid his father's disapproving look. His young mind troubled, he sensed his father's mood and acted against it.

His troubling hands not finished from their antics, he willingly pressed them against the surface of the door. Mimicking the posture that he had seen so many times before on the news that his father frequently watched he proved himself to be quite the entertainer. Feet shoulders lengths apart he only had to compose his posture until he had gained the audience that he had been working for.

"Are you toying with me?"

Hands now pressed against the door little JJ looked up at him, his mocking eyes hugely entertained he released a small laugh. Surprised being an understatement as the Joker watched his son tease him, he finally began to understand where JJ got his sense of humour from. Little JJ was turning his punishment into a game, and there was nothing that the Joker loved more than to play a game; intended punishment or not.

JJ's attention span proving to be small, he managed to contain his stance for another minute before his fingers slacked off the door.

"Ah, did I say you could move?" the Joker warned, "Hands back up against the door."

First reluctant, JJ glanced down at his hands before he replaced his hands back on the cool wood. His head now once again facing away from the Joker's, the anticipation once again caused to be too much for him and he released yet another short giggle.

A giggly infant, his laughter proved to be contagious and it hadn't been long until a small grin threatened to tug at the Joker's lips. An entertainer, it made a change for him to witness someone else perform for him and it came in the hands of his son as he continued to press them against the door.

Proving to be a bonding moment rather than a punishing one, with still no words leaving JJ's lips; this continued to entertain the pair of them before another source of entertainment came the Joker's way. Which came in the form of a phone call from Frost. A rare occurrence, it wasn't often that the Joker would receive a phone call this early within the day; maybe during the night when the casinos in the club would open; but never during the day.

The punishment given to JJ and his antics finally resolved, the pair of them found themselves downstairs less than ten minutes later. The small toddler exchanged to Frost's arms, the man grew to be rather weary at the realisation of how unfortunate it was that Harley had chosen to treat herself out on this particular day. He knew his boss well, and he knew he wasn't going to be very forgiving of this particular issue.

"Well, what do we have here?" the words purred from the Joker's lips, finally hands free he turned to the newcomer that Frost had so kindly tied up. A silver grin flickered itself across his red stained lips, "Mr. Wright."

A client and not a very fortunate man to say the least, Mr. Wright shared one look with him before he began to test himself at his restraints that Frost had tied over him. "Mr. J? Tell him other there that I've done nothing wrong, he's started up a ruckus for no reason!"

Behind them, Frost shifted JJ in his arms at the expected question; completely unfazed.

"He hasn't been meeting his quota Mr. J, says that he's being given unlucky hands but other sources say that he's been too sparing with his cards."

Entertained but also combined with both a hint of amusement and anger, the Joker shared a look with his new friend at the news. His eyes proving to be readable, Mr. Wright fidgeted again; his voice panicked.

"You've got it all wrong-"

"Ah, ah, ah," the Joker warned, a small grin lingering on his lips. "Frost here never lies, in fact; I like to think of him being _Mr. Right_." A joke that wasn't found to be humoured, a soft sigh escaped from the Joker's lips. Found to be working with a man with a rather dry mood he glanced back at him. "Mr. Wright." He began, his eyes menacing. "When I first hired you, you promised me the potential of future investment…"

"And I can give you that-"

The Joker's cold finger found his lips, "I didn't say I was finished." He warned, a slight snarl playing at his own lips. "But, if the facts around us are true and you are intentionally passing on your earnings to the next player; then I'm beginning to doubt whether our investment deal can continue."

The mic dropped for Mr. Wright to analyse it wasn't long until the fear that the Joker had been waiting for flashed over his eyes. "No Mr. J! I can do better; you won't have to tell me twice!"

Proven not to be a very strong willed man, the corners of the Joker's lips struggled to contain his smug like grin. It wasn't often that he had men beg for their life so defined like Mr. Wright. "Do you know what, I really like you Mr. Wright. Your determination to see the sky for the next day is something that is hard to come by these days. I'm feeling very generous today so I'm going to give you a second chance-" he took note of Mr. Wright's eyes as they began to settle; a small wash of relief; the Joker's own eyes turned cold. "But don't go thinking that this predicament is going to go left unpunished."

The mood between them now amplified to be tense, the Joker offered him a wide smile. "Oh, why so serious?" A soft maniacal laugh left the Joker's lips. "You need to smile my friend, this is a happy occasion; is it not?"

The Joker's hand soon became occupied with a sharp blade, the texture of it promising to be defiant as it reflected in the light Mr. Wright moved uneasily. A rather startled man, his fear amplified significantly and it hadn't been long until it had gained little JJ's attention. Quiet up until now, the little toddler made out a small huff at the lips; his own mind uneasy.

"Now, now, Mr. Wright." Said the Joker, his voice cool. "Don't go upsetting my boy now." His eyes travelled over to JJ, "It's all just a little game JJ, daddy's trying to make the world a happier place." His eyes moved back to the hostage's, on his face now shadowed an admonishing look. "Now you better not cry out, because I don't think my son would like that; and we don't want to upset him do we?"

Responded with frantic movements of the head, the answer that the Joker was looking for; he let out a silvered giggle.

"How about we make this a bit more interesting?" now straddling Mr. Wright's lap his face grew to be inches away from his own. "I'm going to give you a nice handsome smile now, my signature smile; and if you make a big deal out of it I will make sure that the smile reaches the corner of your eyes."

The warning set and the back of Mr. Wright's head facing JJ's to hide the Joker's work; his lips held a promising grin when he finally pressed the tip of the blade against his skin. "Don't splutter now," he murmured as he began to tease away at the skin on the corner of Wright's lips, "I don't want to get blood on my clean shirt."

The incision first gentle, the Joker took note of him begin to squirm at the contact of the defined silver before he quickly settled himself back again. Proving to be a strong man the Joker needled the tip of the blade deeper amongst his flesh and blood. Proving to be a craftsmanship piece of work, he took careful precisions when making sure that his new profound grin would align with his cheekbones. A low whine escaped Wright's mouth when he finally began to dissect his upper cheek.

"Mr. Wright," warned the Joker, his fingers now lightly coated in red war paint. "We don't want to upset JJ now do we? Because you and I both know the consequences if you do." The words were sung from his lips.

A harsh look shared among both men, Wright only managed a quick yet timid shake of his head from limited movement which caused the Joker to purr.

" _Good boy_."

Still with his back to the toddler so JJ couldn't see his father's handy work, all the infant could do was watch his father carve into Mr. Wright's face like a Jack-o'-lantern. A smug grin lingered on the Joker's face whilst he worked, it would only grow into a Cheshire cat grin at the contact of Mr. Wright when he would occasionally twitch. His masterpiece taking mere minutes to create, he took one final snip of the flesh before he was done.

Mr. Wright's face having improved significantly at the hands of a bit of plastic surgery the Joker released a short cackle. "There we go! Now everyone will see your handsome smile."

Not able to speak through the infliction of pain, all poor Mr. Wright could do was manage a small wince at the lips. Lesson learned, he gained a smug pat on the shoulder before the Joker's attention turned back to his son. The show finished and the Joker's mind opened up for reviews he offered his son a bright smile. His own little idea of teaching his son the ropes early, he had mastered JJ's favourite smile as within seconds little JJ had mimicked it. His own eyes still blind to his father's masterpiece.

For entertaining the child was easy, what was difficult was still trying to make him speak.

The days turning into weeks without the promise of a single word to leave young JJ's lips, it had turned to a Monday when the Joker returned home with a groggy mood. His attempt at brightening up the streets of Gotham ruined at the hand's of the Bat, he hissed himself through the door. A close escape, his face was layered in a serious of bruises and small cuts. An affliction from getting in the Bat's grasp, it was either go willingly with him back to Arkham or fight for his escape. His lip now busted, the tired Jester allowed the small collection of blood to merge with his red stained lips before he took his seat in his favourite armchair. His mood proving to be too agitated as he blanked Harley, he kept to himself with his sour mood.

His solemn mood not readable to young JJ, the toddler moved up to him willingly at the sight of his early return. A gleeful look plastered on his own face he moved to tug at his father's trouser leg.

"Not now JJ." The Joker warned glumly, "Daddy's not in the mood."

A response not expected an answer to, the Joker had to kid himself when he heard a noise leave JJ's lips. He had heard him babble before, and the young toddler had a promising future of having a gobby mouth from the amount of coherent noises he made. But it was within this random babble that it caught his attention of his young son. Unlike the rest of his vocabulary, this one was stern; there proved to be an intention behind it by the way it left his small lips; there was a meaning as to why he had said it.

Curious now, the Joker's eyes shifted and the glum frown that had formed on his forehead had lifted partially. He glanced back down at his son. "What was that?"

Attention gained, little JJ offered him a sheepish smile before the word left his lips again. "Smi!"

Not a full word, it was clear however that JJ knew what it meant. Not enough for the Joker to decipher, little JJ made a slight frown before he smiled at his father again; this one proving to be more of a demonstration than an actual smile. "Smi!"

It clicked.

Alarmed more than surprised, hands found armpits and little JJ was hoisted up onto the Joker's lap; his attention now purely on him the Joker offered him a small smile. "Are you trying to tell daddy to smile JJ?"

The word given for JJ to hear, it took mere seconds before he tried to repeat it. "Smi." The word not quite there little JJ frowned before he tried again. After the amount of numerous attempts that JJ tried to accomplish his goal, the Joker was already smiling but the small child proved to be too stubborn to accept his numerous attempts till he got it right.

After the possible hundredth try, he finally got it right.

"Smi-le!" the word not as smooth as it should have been, the Joker still took it as a success. His mind hugely entertained that out of all the words and failed attempts that Harley had spent trying to teach their boy to say, little JJ had banked the Joker's favourite word high above hers. An accomplishment gained on his own behalf he released a small cackle on his blood crusted lips.

"That's my boy, teaching the world how to smile."

* * *

 _It had taken me a very long time to try and contemplate on what JJ's first word would be, as I didn't want it to be anything that was too original and obvious. Out of all the words it could have been, I think this one was the best choice :)_

 _Thank you so much to everyone who has shown interest in this story with reviews, alerts and favourites; it brings a massive smile on my own face and I couldn't have asked for anything more. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting Batman

JJ had heard stories of the masked figure who ran around in the dark.

A Folks tale spread throughout the whole of Gotham, it was JJ who turned out to be the most troubled. Many people saw the mysterious figure to be the hero, but the back of his young mind speculated for him to be the villain.

At three years of age, JJ got his first insight to the role that the Bat played throughout Gotham. A bedtime story to help him settle in for the night, it was his father who chose to set the scene; as for each story it would involve the Bat and the influences that he had on his parent's life. First believed to be a bedtime story and nothing more, through little JJ's eyes as he listened to his father talk; the Joker had shaped Batman to be the notorious villain that every listener loathed. Equipped with the characteristics to be both dangerous and cunning, every night the Joker would tell his son a story. A past event it would shape both him and Harley to be the heroes, and at the end of each story the Bat would be shaped as the villain.

A manipulative technique, the small boy was too young to see past his father's gentle corruption. For each night the story held promise to him that he would gain his son's trust high above the Bat's. A small boy that would now do anything to make his parents smile, the back of the Joker's mind would often linger to if he could use that to his advantage. The many opportunities held open for him, it all began by shaping little JJ's mind to believe that it was the Bat who deceived the whole of Gotham.

His parents trying to make the world laugh at their antics, it was the self righteous Batman who was quickly growing to be little JJ's least favourite character.

Tonight's story no different from the others, once settled and fussed by his mother little JJ would lay inside his bed. The blanket tucked in to avoid him from rolling off, his young toes would often flex themselves against the top of the woolly barricade. His eyes droopy, his mind was far from tired when he glanced across at his tall window.

His window tinted a harsh black to protect the growing infant from the life outside, he would often find himself perched against it; watching the world move around him no one could see him in return. He was hidden, and for good reason. The son of the wanted King and Queen of Gotham, their location had to remain as secret as the man behind the Bat's mask. A security technique, all of the windows in their house were tinted; JJ's being the most however as there were still many people in the whole of Gotham who were yet to find out about him. Mostly in contact with the many henchmen and clients that visited their house, the young boy had never really gone outside. Proven to be easily content with the entertainment that he found within the house, it was moments like this when the rest of Gotham was tucked away under their blankets that JJ would sit and watch.

It had been on a particularly cool night with the promise of harsh rain that JJ finally saw it. The rest of Gotham out like candles as the people slept, his eyes casted over in curiosity to the light that beaconed the sky with a defiant glow. Projected, his blue eyes lazily took in the silhouette that defined the dark creature that masked the cold personality. A prominent signal, it didn't last long as it burned its way through the minutes until it had disappeared entirely. The scene forever stored within the young boy's mind, he found it to be more traumatising than fascinating. Given the horrors that his father had told him the Bat was capable of, JJ was very relieved that he had tinted windows. His occurrence with the Bat signal that night not shared with either of his parents, little JJ kept his mind to himself; the thought of the Bat lingering around in the night proved to be too much for him to comprehend and he did not want to upset his parents.

His demands for attention no longer severe as they were before, little JJ proved himself to be more than capable to be supervised by other people than his parents.

The Joker's own preference being his right hand man, Frost; he stubbornly refused to allow any babysitter or other member of public look after their son whilst they were out. A man who had been there since the very beginning at the birth of little JJ, you would be foolish to think that the Joker would pass up the opportunity for Frost to bond with the future Joker of Gotham.

Acquainted to JJ from an early age and now known as Uncle Fwost, the man proved to have the most stable relationship out of all of the Henchmen that the clowns owned. Well acquainted with both Jokers of the family, it was with Joker Jr. that Frost allowed himself to relax more. His mind no longer on edge for his Boss' random outburst to follow or equip him with weapons, babysitting little JJ promised to be tiring but it actually proved to be the opposite. His frame of mind content, he would trade his real gun for a toy one at the request of little JJ who enjoyed to play cops and robbers. Being that JJ had a heritage of Jesters, it seemed only right that he would play the role of the robber. Frost had been given the duty of being the cop, the same duty that was given to him every time that JJ requested that they played.

His small game with Frost nothing compared to the game that his parents would play out in the streets of Gotham with real policemen, the small child would happily play it for hours. But it was within those hours that the back of little JJ's mind grew to be troubled. Close to his bedtime, his attention would drift to his many bedtime stories that he has listened to. The only difference here being that instead of being given one on this cool night, both of his parents were now out in the dark with the Bat.

His mind distracted, he thought back to the masked figure that ran about in the night; terrorising his parent's fun and he glanced up at Frost when he finally cornered him in the hallway, very out of breath.

"Uncle Fwost?"

His victory of capturing JJ after five minutes of torture vanished when he sensed the little boy's sudden change of mood, he paused. Concerned, he knelt at the boy's level. "What is it JJ?"

The boy bit his lip, "is Bat gonna hurt mommy and daddy?"

Caught off guard completely, every trace of them having spent the last half hour playing games had been eliminated by JJ who had touched on such a serious subject.

"Why would you say that?"

The boy grew to be unsure, troubled his mind shifted back to the stories that his father had told him to help him count his sheep. To the tales of the notorious Bat who would corner both his mother and father, his own personal targets the thought of them not coming home had the little boy on edge. Clearly upset but too ignorant to show it, little JJ masked it through a light sniff. "They home soon?"

Once again Frost proved to be unsure of how to respond, "it's difficult to say,"

Little JJ's nerves grew, "oh."

Clearly upset, it took a lot of fuss from Frost's behalf until the small Jester began to reappear through little JJ's eyes. His mind far from being settled, after he had been tucked in for the night JJ would once again lay there. His mind on edge and his eyes no longer droopy, the small boy would wait for any sign of movement. Anything to suggest that his parents would be coming home that night. And true enough, the small child stayed awake for a further three hours past his bedtime when he saw it. The sky flared up with the demanding Bat signal the small infant held his breath at the noise that eventually followed it.

A defiant bang that echoed the rooftops, the figure that the Joker had been painting for little JJ in his mind finally appeared for him to see for the first time. A shadowed figure that blended in with the darkness that surrounded the night, he gracefully swept from roof to roof. The silhouette proved difficult for JJ to analyse and he could only watch in despair when he ran off into the night, where his parents were. The beam as vicious as it was before, the anticipation that JJ had to having his parents home was rewarded less than a couple minutes later.

The light still prominent as it shined in the night sky of Gotham, his ears perked at the sound of the door when it finally opened. Two sets of staggered feet, the boy didn't risk it and with a hitched breath he confronted them. Dressed in his purple and green pyjama shirt and shorts that his mother had picked out for him, the small child collided into the first set of legs he could find. Not yet tall enough to reach the waist, little JJ grasped hold of his mommy's legs like his life depended on it.

"JJ? Why aren't you in bed?"

His mind still in shock he proved to be unable to answer her startled question, unable to see the stern look that the Joker sent Frost's way of the child who was still so very much awake. Troubled more than anything, he allowed his mother to manhandle him into her arms. Not a cut or bruise planted on her pretty face, the worse that had been inflicted was the smudge of her makeup and the breeze that had misshaped her hairstyle.

"What's wrong cupcake?"

"I saw the Bat." He whispered, fingers clenched around his mother's outfit he shared a troubled look with her; enough for her to make the connection she released a short sigh.

"Oh cupcake, the Bat didn't catch us; mommy and daddy are still here." A passionate comfort between the pair of them as she comforted her son; it was Harley's turn to pass the stern look onto the Joker. Proving to be too much for the small child's mind to bear, it appeared that he had perhaps corrupted his son's mind a little bit too much. Now proven to not have handled his parent's night out, he ended up sleeping with the pair of them that night; anything to help him accept that there were still there.

The event from that night not wanting to be repeated, both the Joker and Harley had to adapt their newly gained free time to making sure that their son wouldn't revisit his slightly traumatic experience. Two weeks after the incident, there grew to be an opening night for a new casino in the city of Gotham. Not on the guest list but their presence to be expected of it took a lot of thought between the two clowns before they decided that they'd take their son with them. To help settle the small boy's mind that the late night outs had nothing to fear. It was also a chance for the whole of Gotham to finally meet little JJ as the Joker and Harley's son, so the pair of them had gone out of their way to make sure that he would get the recognition that he deserved.

His coordinates on the chessboard set as the Joker and Harley's son, that would've been enough; but he had his appearance that he needed to uphold. Princes had dignity that they had to maintain, to look superior amongst the subjects of the city; and JJ wasn't an exception.

A man with particular taste, the Joker made sure that he was gifted with the finest materials. A criminal whose eyes were particularly at awe to the colour gold, he made sure his son was showered in it. Materials for clothing exported from the finest countries, jewellery crafted and stolen from the most incomparable dealers in the whole of Gotham (although the boy was too young to wear them yet); nothing was too much when maintaining the Joker's reputation. His premiere to the rest of Gotham due in a couple hours, the Joker was not going to let his son fault it due to them neglecting his appearance.

The Joker would provide the goods, and Harley would dress him.

Surrounded in treasured goods of designs and colours that he had never seen before, little JJ would simply watch in awe at his mother as she would dress him. Her own little Ken doll for her to customise, she would go through every combination humanly possible for him to wear; and with every new outfit she would release a triumphant squeal.

"Oh! Cupcake you look so handsome in that outfit. Puddin', come look!"

The choices to the outfits limitless, it wasn't long however until a grumbled Joker encouraged them to pick out the right one. Dressed in a combination of a crisp white dress shirt and silver waistcoat, it was topped off with a golden belt that surrounded his trousers that finished it off. Branded with the capitalised signature 'Joker' in gold platinum much like his mother's choker which equipped her 'Puddin' it was the Joker's attempt in marking his territory on their son so it would be known to the rest of the world. To be worn with dignity, not one person who would see him that night would be able to miss his claimed authority, and if they did; trouble would certainly arise.

His first night out into the real city, JJ stood with both his mother and father a couple hours later. Dressed to match the style of both of his parents, the three of them stood in the new casino. Henchmen stationed in different corners of the room if trouble was to arise, little JJ simply looked around the place in awe. His idea of decoration limited to the ones found in their house, he had never seen so much gold; never mind the amount of new people that he now encountered.

Dressed for the occasion, just like the Joker had expected the crowd had merely looked at the small boy before alarm signals had flown. In the company of both of his parents, little JJ would only watch the many people make eye contact with him before moving away; some even half way across the room. Unsure of how to act to this news, he glanced up at his mother who seemed rather intrigued to the small dance floor stationed across the room.

"Mommy?" he began lightly, "people scared?"

One thing little JJ was proven good at was being able to read the mood of the people around him, and tonight proved to be no exception.

His response expected, Harley gently brushed her son's stress off. "No, my little JJ; no one here is scared. They're all just very excited about your first visit here, they want to make sure that you're all nice and comfortable by giving us lots of room."

That part was true to an extent, five minutes after their arrival now and the once overcrowded hall had now created a pathway that the clown family could easily walk through. The Joker in front followed by Frost, it was after the Joker had passed a few people with a mumble through his lips that they would smile down at little JJ. Unable to tell if it was natural or not, JJ however did feel a bit more comfortable at their welcome and would occasionally smile back at them in return.

The night proving to not be as scary as JJ had first thought, he actually began to show signs of enjoying himself as he spent it with his parents. His mother a dancer and his father a player, little JJ would occasionally switch between dancing with his mother on the dance floor and sitting on his father's lap whilst he played at the casino. A cunning player, it wasn't often that the Joker would lose his game but when he did; a stern glare would often settle the dispute for him to claim his earnings. A successful night that was enjoyed between the three clowns more than the rest of the community, little JJ had almost made it to the home stretch when the shadowed silhouette arrived.

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy."

Her lips chanted, little JJ had to turn his head to meet where his mother's gaze was distracted. Now nestled in his mother's arms for protection after the arrival of the newcomer, the small boy once again felt himself to slowly growing to be on edge. The middle of the room separated by the sudden commotion, his eyes trailed along to the figure who had been captivating his dreams and invading the landscape of his bedroom window. A dark shadow that contrasted his father's defiant emerald green hair, his posture was refined; his eyes cold.

As the Bat's eyes locked on the Joker, the small faint sound of the Joker's cackle could be heard through his silvered teeth. "Ah, if it isn't Mr. Batman; now how do we owe the pleasure on this fine evening?"

The words came out of his lips with no emotion, "party crashing."

Humoured, the Joker purred, "We're not the only party crashers here, are we Bat?" he spun around him like a hawk would to their prey. "No, things were all fine and dandy till you had decided to arrive my friend." His words taunting, it hadn't been long till another silvered cackle had left his lips. "Why do you always have to ruin our fun?"

JJ watched the Bat as he narrowed his eyes beneath his mask, "Your idea of fun is everyone else's idea of causing both havoc and destruction among the community."

"You've always had such a way with words,"

Highly entertained, the Joker shared a look with both Harley and his son before his attention turned back towards the Bat. His eyes now slightly more serious than they were before, the back of his mind turned. "You've upset my boy Bat, with your gallivanting cape and masked personality you failed to notice that your hidden identity scares the little boys and girls at night."

Finally mentioned, little JJ grew to be slightly on edge when the Bat's eyes found him for the first time. A definite resemblance showed between the two clowns, his eyes only had to linger down towards the child's belt and Harley's protective arm before his eyes shot back to the Joker in shock. "You have a son?"

There was a laugh.

"I do, and he's not very pleased with you." The words sung from the Joker's lips, it was his past manipulation that he had toying with his young son that was now being put to the test. "No, not pleased at all. You see, he's heard stories about you; the notorious Batman who enjoys capturing followed by the occasional torturing of his parents in the dark."

His words once again corruptive as little JJ heard him speak, the small child watched the Bat as he shared another look with him.

"Stories, that had only been heard at bedtime; it's only now my dear friend that JJ can see you for the character that you truly are. A criminal."

Angered, there was a flash of black and through the Joker's mind games; the gathered crowd released a startled gasp at the slight suffocation that the Bat caused for the Joker by his hands.

"Puddin'!"

Latched by the collar, with a grimaced wince the Joker found himself gripped in the Bat's grasp. The mood sensed between both men he released a short huff. "This is getting kinda old ya know? Could at least try something more adventurous."

"Through all your mind games Joker, you and I as well as the rest of Gotham know who the real criminal is here."

A random outburst to the Joker's taunt, the Jester released a short purr. "Yes, but does my son know that?"

Gazes met, little JJ released a short sniff; his mind clearly troubled.

Framed, due to the Joker's corruptions on both his son and Batman; the Joker knew now that he had won his son's trust high above the Bat's. His posture heavily slacked to the abuse that the Bat's hands inflicted to him through his tight grasp, he managed a small grin. Proving to be the victim much like many of the stories that the Joker had told his son, he did not struggle; but merely encouraged it.

"What reputation are you going to paint yourself with Bat?" gripped by his collar he allowed the Bat to continue manhandling him, "Are you gonna use a lot of red?" his voice a menaced whisper he flashed a shine of silver with the metal gnashers.

It was only after that night that little JJ finally saw the Batman for who he really was, and it came with _a lot_ of red paint.

* * *

 _As always, thank you to everyone for the reviews, follows and favourites for this story; you are all truly amazing._

 _Unfortunately, the updates for this story will now slow down a bit as I have gone back to college, but I will try to update it as frequently as I can._


	5. Chapter 5

_A quick but also very important note before I start this Chapter._

 _This chapter is a very dramatic change compared to the rest of the chapters in this story, a different sense of mood entirely I strongly felt that it needed to be included. For I realised that I had been lacking in the exploration of the relationship that the Joker shared with Harley and how it should be affecting their son._

 _I've been playing around with this chapter a lot and I'm the least confident with uploading this one compared to the others due to the big change, but I hope that the chapter will help explain it all and as to why I stand to my decision in exploring it._

 _Ha out of all that seriousness, I hope it's turned out okay, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited \\(^-^)/_

* * *

Far from Perfect

7 years of age, little JJ's perception of life had changed dramatically.

Once a content little toddler who'd do anything to make his parents smile, with the years that passed the small infant had begun to mature into the boy that his parents had been hoping for. His mind shaping and evolving from the many environments that he surrounded himself with, the only small fault with him maturing to the Joker's eyes was that he was growing to be more good willed than anything else. A boy now with a conscience without having his parents to help guide him, it was only now that he began to reach his maturity that he began to question his parent's lifestyle; especially his father's.

The Joker proven to be his role model at an early age, his young mind had been overwhelmed with the constant thought of trying to please his father; a natural response from any toddler. Which meant, that his judgement had been clouded over from the truth that had been lingering amongst the Joker's light corruption. A smile only needed to be offered to little JJ, the Joker had used that frequently as his tool to get the small boy to follow his every whim. He had manipulated him to endure the many games that he played with the clients, used him as a tool to corrupt the system into gaining an extra buck; little JJ had seen this as nothing but gaining his father's praise. For doing anything to make his father smile is what any other little toddler would do. His young mind had been so distracted with his love for his father that he had been unaware of the puppet strings that his father had wrapped round him. The strings tight, the Joker had been able to tug and move the small boy to his hearts desires.

It had all been easy back then.

But with the years passed and the overwhelming toddler urge to please his father having faded away, it only grew to be more complicated.

A small child with no understanding of what it was like in the outside world it had been both the Joker and Harley that had shaped his mind into what they wanted him to believe. A tactic of mostly playing games on the Joker's behalf to get what he wanted when dealing with clients, it had worked; for the short run, it was only now that as the years went on that little JJ no longer proved easy to control. JJ had always been happy in the past to play this game with his father, it was only now that his mind had developed that he began to notice the routine that had infested their little so called game. Taking the fun out of it entirely.

His mind no longer proved easy to control like it had been before, his moral reasoning proved to have a better judgement at times than the Joker's own manipulations. His sense of right and wrong much higher than the Joker's taunt of telling him to help him play his _little games_ at the casino, his mind grew to be troubled if their games were just for his business or actually for fun like the Joker had promised.

A game that had always played between the two of them, the back of JJ's mind had always lingered as to why it had always been _his father's_ game that they played and not his own. The rules prepped and aligned by the Joker, it always had the same routine; and the same ending. The client would come, offer the Joker a deal which had been doomed at the start. Prompted for an answer to whether his daddy should trust the man for his business, the answer had always been no; there hadn't really ever been a point for the Joker to ask his son for his opinion. The answer never changed, always no.

Little JJ had always been his excuse, an excuse for more money or to empty a round of bullets into the client's head; it had never really been a game at all. Just the Joker's way of using his son to gain the extra buck, or to use him as his excuse to kill the client for having _disrespected his son's opinion_.

Little JJ's mind still too young and unable to process through all of the Joker's schemes, he did however know that the relationship he shared with his father wasn't as genuine as it shaped up to be. For little JJ loved him with all his heart, but at times the poor boy felt that the Joker didn't feel the same.

Perched on his father's lap, little JJ would watch as the Joker carried out their little _game_ to his newest client. A man with a highly respected business throughout Gotham, the Joker wanted him out of the picture. A personal target to his own acclaimed victory, he hated competition, in fact he loathed it; anyone with a success rate almost as half as his own had been sentenced to be put six foot under.

The young boy's own mind distracted whilst the Joker toyed with his newest victim, little JJ had been unaware of the minutes that passed and he missed his father's prompt. His young mind troubled, it was only when the Joker prodded at him sternly by his arm that his senses returned. An interaction never given to him, to JJ's surprise he grew to be rather troubled when a soft pain began to linger in his arm where the Joker had poked him. A small ache inflicted, he held in the urge to wince.

"JJ? Daddy's waiting for your opinion." The words were sung from his lips.

Pressured for an answer, the boy shared a look with him before he gazed landed toward his client. Oblivious to how JJ's answer would affect his own fate he simply looked confused, which was expected; it wasn't often that businessmen would turn to their offspring about the future of their career.

For this wasn't just a business deal, but was also just a little game that the Joker shared with his son.

In fact, there actually wasn't anything to suggest that it was a game; just a job. No running around out of breath and no characters allocated, it was just the prompt of having to say no whenever his father turned to him. The only time that JJ actually ever really got to play a game was when Frost would look after him; which was hardly ever. No longer needed to be constantly watched 24/7 like he would when he was little, he no longer needed someone to entertain him as much. The entertainment he did manage to find however, was from the telly.

His parents busy with clients or causing havoc on the once peaceful streets of Gotham, little JJ had adapted himself to watching cartoons on their oversized TV to pass time. Not able to attend school as both his parents discouraged it, they were criminals so they were more than happy to ignore the law that required for JJ to get an education. The only education the small boy ever received was either from his parents when they were calculating their earnings from both clients and theft, or from the TV and the many educational channels that it owned. The choices of channels unlimited, his mind favoured cartoons the most. Given an insight to what the world was like through 15 minutes' worth of animation, it was only then that he got an insight to how the rest of society pictured families for the first time.

All of them stereotypical with a mother, father, daughter and son it was within each of the occasional cartoons that he would watch that it would make his own mind speculate his family. Which was growing to be far from perfect.

Little JJ knew that his father was temperamental, the way he acted toward the henchmen around the house and the clients in the club were a big giveaway. He had also been stern with JJ on numerous occasions, having done something that the Joker wasn't pleased of he would yell at the small boy; but JJ had thought nothing of it. For he had grown up with it and had believed for a very long time that it was just a trait that came with being a father. It was only now however, that he watched the cartoon father interact with the children on the screen that he grew to be doubtful.

This cartoon father was sweet and caring, he didn't scowl or yell at the child when they had done something wrong; and the amount of praises that he would give to the children was indefinite. A complete contrast to the Joker, what surprised little JJ more than anything was the way that the animated father would interact with the mother.

His own understanding of the relationship that his parents shared to be rather tense, for a long time he had grown to accept his father's fowl mood that he would express to his mother and he didn't know anything different. It never looked like his mother was ever upset or in any pain, as she would simply continue to worship him and the ground he stood on. Their routine continuous throughout the many days, weeks and months; JJ had learned to accept it as the structure of a healthy relationship between any mother and father. But now finally gifted from another source to analyse from the many cartoons but also news that his father would watch, little JJ's perception on the matter had changed entirely.

Cartoon fathers didn't hit or scowl at cartoon mothers, they never proved to be too stern or angry but if they were, the argument was pretty even on both ends and the mother didn't easily submit like his own mother did. The affection shared between both the animated characters also contrasted, JJ had never witnessed up until now just how caring a father could be to a mother. Spoilt with compliments, kisses and treasures this was a different man entirely to the Joker. The Joker never made an effort to compliment his mother, but when he did there had always been a reason behind it; something that he wanted or required from her. But even then, little JJ had once again grown to accept that it was what a healthy relationship between two people was like.

For he never had anything else to go from, just his parents.

His little mind overworked with new thoughts and ideas to what a family should be like, his ears could only now listen to the harsh outbursts that the Joker would snarl at his mother with a broader mind.

Too young to understand what he was saying half the time, his eyes however seemed to have understood. His behaviour not the same to what it was like on the telly, little JJ had been surprised one night to find that his cheeks had collected his silent tears, he had merely wiped them off with the sleeve of his shirt. His mind unable to comprehend as to why he felt this way he refused to confront his parent's argument which was rather one sided. He had never cried at his parent's arguments before, it was only after the incident with the TV that his mind now swarmed with thoughts, that his father wasn't being very kind to his mother; and that it wasn't something to be expected of for a healthy relationship.

Little JJ had never liked it when his father would hurt his mother. An overwhelming feeling, as his visits to the TV grew; so did his concern for his mother. A small boy, he felt a strong urge to compel against his father but at 7 years of age he knew what the man was capable of. He had played his games with him, he had watched him handle both clients and henchmen alike so to cross his path was the last thing that the small boy wanted; seeing as his father's own behaviour now wasn't natural. He had handled his father scowling at him before, but never to this much of an extent.

Perplexed to the whole situation, what struggled the small boy's mind more was how his mother handled it afterwards. Hurt, little JJ would watch his mother as she approached every new day as if nothing had ever happened. A glint in her retaliating eyes, there was nothing to suggest that the Joker had been treating her incorrectly, for she would continue to worship him with kisses and compliments like the cartoon mother would but without having been abused in the first place.

Little JJ didn't understand.

He didn't like it when his father scowled at him with the vengeance in his eyes, so why would his mother?

"Mommy why do you love daddy if he hurts you? I don't understand."

Tucked in for the night, little JJ sat perched amongst the many pillows of his small bed. The quilt high and rested just underneath his chin, he glanced across at his mother who was perched on his bed. A quick story given to him, this had been the first one in days as she had been distracted with helping the Joker with his clients.

His question unpredicted, Harley stared at the boy; clearly surprised. "He doesn't hurt me cupcake, that's just his way of telling me that he loves me."

Little JJ was unconvinced, the many cartoons and documentaries had told him otherwise. That wasn't how fathers were supposed to treat mothers. "But I've heard him."

"Hush now JJ, I'm sure your mind's just overthinking things."

JJ glared at her, his expression clearly sceptical.

Proven to be a stubborn boy tonight, Harley merely brushed away at the curl that had invaded his forehead before she continued. "Your father has never done anything to hurt me, and even if he had; I'm sure he wouldn't have meant it."

The atmosphere surrounding the two of them proving to be rather tense, little JJ's mind grew to be troubled. He didn't understand his father for hurting his mother, but he also now didn't understand his mother for forgiving him so easily. Harley didn't like it when JJ misbehaved and done something that he shouldn't of, so why was the Joker any different? To JJ's understanding his father behaved a lot worse and she merely encouraged him. His thoughts proven to be distracting, his trail of thought was interrupted when a voice pierced the still air.

"Harley!"

The Joker's voice tense, JJ shared a look with his mother; clearly unsettled he watched as she offered him a small smile.

"Coming Mr. J!" The words were sung from her lips, nothing to hint the sternness in the Joker's own voice she had merely kissed the boy's forehead before she reached for the door.

Leaving the boy in nothing but his glow light beside his bed to help him endure the darkness of the night he stared at where his mother had once been.

Little JJ was angry.

Angry for his mother having to have lied to him as he later heard his father snarl at her through his bedroom walls, he then quickly grew to be confused. He simply didn't understand, didn't understand as to why his mother kept lying to him about the hurt that his father inflicted upon her so continuously. It wasn't natural, no other fathers out there did it to their mothers.

It was just them.

For it was unconditional love, a love that Harley had bounded herself to; but not necessarily little JJ. The Joker may have manipulated Harley to follow his every whim with an upmost passion, but he was still yet to do the same to their little son. For his mind was free, and he loved and accepted his father's choices on his own behalf, not because he was compelled to. This is what made his mind so difficult.

The relationship that JJ shared with his father now proving to waver, it wasn't just little JJ who had noticed. The boy not as hyperactive as he usually was when in the Joker's presence, the interaction that he shared with him also suffered. No longer as keen to help his father with the business down at the club, the Joker's mind lingered to the assumption that the boy's mind was maturing far too much than he had intended. His judgement proving to be the best of him, it prevented the Joker from manipulating his young mind. Occasionally now pushed away at the mention of helping him with a client, especially if the Joker had handled Harley prior; the Joker was losing his dominance. Unable to shape his young mind to the way he wanted it to through the corruption to follow his every whim, he feared that he was losing him to his maturity.

And it agitated him.

Little JJ wasn't like Harley, he couldn't be as easily corrupted like the Joker had successfully inflicted to her those many years ago. For she had fallen in love with him, unconditionally; and that's what had made it so easy, but with JJ he didn't have a choice on the matter. The small boy had been born into the world with the Joker as his father without a say on the matter, he had been given no facts to go from, he had known nothing about the Joker and his personality only that he had been born into a world as his son. Although the choice had never been his and he was not as devoted to the Joker like his mother, of course little JJ still loved his father. The Joker knew that, a tool that had been proven easy in the past, it was only now that he began to speculate his father's traits that it was no longer enough. He was beginning to lose his possession of an item that had always been his, always will be his.

The young boy's mind no longer as cheery as it once was after the incident with the TV, it took much more effort on the Joker's own behalf to make the boy happy; even if the happiness was forced on him. His mind games of corruption still proven to work on the small boy although the affects were no longer as outstanding, he now found himself making his thoughts known to the boy more than ever.

"Come on JJ, you know how daddy feels if you don't smile."

His claim on the boy indefinite, he refused to let it go.


	6. Chapter 6

Corruption

When the Joker had been gifted with a son, he knew that he was going to use him to his fullest potential. A fresh new mind to manipulate, the Joker knew that he would shape and corrupt him like he had with Harley to be the accomplice that he never had; to keep the family business up and running for years to come.

And it had worked, for the short run.

Through a series of mind games, in the past the Joker had successfully started to shape little JJ's mind to follow his every whim. A bonus being that he was his father, it had proved rather easy for him to get the boy to follow his every whim as little JJ at the time wanted nothing but his praise. Games played and lives lost, it was the small positive interaction that he had with his son that promised him to have the accomplice that he had always wanted. Not as mentally unstable as both of his parents, little JJ's mind however; did prove to have aspects.

Harley had needed to be seduced to achieve her unstable mind, little JJ however showed that he needed to be broken with anger. A ticking bomb quite like his father, the pair of them just needed to be intimidated. Once intimidated, the monster would be unleashed and every time it had happened the Joker would radiate with nothing but pride.

A trait of being insane which was hidden by the child's personality and good will, all the Joker needed to do was encourage it.

Which first came in the form of tantrums.

When JJ had been four, the Joker had taken his first insight to how broken his small boy could get. Surrounded by many henchmen who had been ordered to follow the infant's every whim, mostly through playing games for JJ's own entertainment; their efforts to follow his every command clearly lacked. Their responses to his games delayed, the small boy had been angered by their insufficiency and as an offspring to the notorious Joker, his anger definitely radiated with the same amount of passion.

A sharp, "NO!" had overwhelmed all of the henchmen to where they stood. The young boy's voice heard throughout the many walls, to say that the Joker was proud of his son was an understatement. His ability to spread fear throughout the many Henchmen's eyes just through the sternness of his voice alone proved to be promising. JJ had already started to show potential in being able to work at the Joker's side with his acclaimed business of Gotham.

The fear spread, the Henchmen had frozen in anxiety from having both upset the boy and with the potential fear of having to answer to an agitated father. The Joker however, had merely ignored all of the Henchmen and his attention had been purely focused on his son. Hands found armpits and JJ's own hands found the Joker's neck where he wrapped his arms around him; his attention on him purely. On both of their faces had been smiles, the Joker's however; had been much more prominent as it radiated with pride amongst his silver gnashers.

Daddy's own little monster.

"That's my boy,"

Little JJ had giggled, before his childish personality had once again took over him in response to the praise from his father; his phase of being mildly insane vanished completely.

Now knowing that little JJ had the promise of being mentally unstable through the corruption of being angered, it had grown to be the Joker's tool into manipulating him into the boy clown in the family. The tantrums not as often as the Joker had hoped as JJ proved to be an overall happy child when living his day to day life, it was when he had been sat in front of the TV that it had ruined him.

The boy now proven to be both scared and fearful above anything else, the boy was no longer happy; which especially meant he could no longer get angry. The exploration of having a corrupted son at his side had been delayed. JJ had been side tracked from being able to achieve his potential at his father's side by the immaturity of the TV. He had been holding so much promise beforehand, so it agitated the Joker to the core knowing that they had now gone back ten spaces due to the ignorance of a blasted TV channel.

For the past couple weeks JJ had been made scared with fear above everything else, an emotion that proved of no use to him it had delayed the Joker from progressing his son's young mind, as little JJ refused to spend as much time with him. His time limited with every day that past as JJ achieved more maturity, the Joker was determined to claim him before the young boy would be lost to his common sense.

JJ's eighth birthday close to coming up, the Joker made sure that he would have something planned for him. An occasion to celebrate JJ having reached another year in their lives, what better way to celebrate it then by restoring his mind back to its glory at his parent's side; which would involve making JJ angry. So very angry up until the point that he would explode, the Joker was determined to achieve it; even if he had to scare the young boy senseless in the process.

He wasn't going to lose his claim on the young boy, he refused.

The day of JJ's birthday finally arrived, the clown family had been treated to an unreserved table at the best restaurant in the whole of Gotham. The Joker having slipped a line beforehand, his expression had magnified amongst the communality; the clown family had found themselves to have the luxury of having the restaurant all to themselves. Accompanied by a few henchmen stationed by the exits for if any trouble was to arise, it held promise to be a pretty peaceful evening. A meal shared between the three of them to celebrate the child having reached his eighth birthday, it was the Joker who had planned to spice it up a bit.

"Happy Birthday JJ! My lil' cupcake."

All of them dressed smartly for the occasion, little JJ had been infested with a series of kisses and raspberries from his mother for the whole duration of the night. Within each meal Harley couldn't contain her excitement of her young son's milestone and would shower him which so much praise that you wouldn't really expect to receive for having just reached another year. Although the boy didn't mind, he loved to gain attention from his mother and he had simply giggled at her when her infestation of kisses had grown to be too much. The scene watched from the Joker who was sat beside little JJ, his own mind speculated to his own present that he would eventually gift to his son.

Prepped and adjusted to fit the Joker's specifications before hand, it sat comfortably in a box by the Joker's side which was out of eyesight. The boy had already been spoilt to a variety of gifts which ranged in sizes and shapes, all of them mostly clothes that Harley had picked out for him none of them had any quality to being dangerous.

Up until now.

The food finished and their stomachs full, although they could easily make more room upon the inspection that a cake was on the way the Joker had turned toward his son. A boy who had been doubtful for the past couple weeks, during the duration of their evening he had shown signs of being clearly happy to be in his parent's presence. Not being given a reason to upset the small boy, the Joker had been reminded of the promising personality of his son before it had been ruined by the incident with the TV.

That however, was about to change.

Now laced inside of his hand in a purple box topped with a golden bow was his gift for little JJ. This one personally crafted for the Joker's own particular desire rather than JJ's he held a prominent grin against his lips when he offered it to him.

Presented with a gift, JJ shared a look with his father; one that was excited above everything else to have been given yet another birthday present he took it from his hands with curiosity. The gift exchanged, his fingers were gentle yet timid at the box and he teased the bow off of the top. A curious shine about his eyes to the possibility of his new treasure he handled the lid with care when he attempted to take it off.

The lid removed, cushioned delicately on white tissue paper as it glowed in the artificial little JJ stared down at the object that his father had gifted him.

Shock flooded through little JJ's system first, then confusion; and finally a slight tint of fear.

Sat cushioned amongst the pillow of white tissue paper sat a gun. The design and shape of it crafted by the Joker's own request, he had personalised it to what he felt would match little JJ's personality. Close to being similar to Harley's own gun, little JJ's however didn't have a white handle; his was a chrome silver which reflected effortlessly in the light. His name 'JJ' engraved on the base of the gun, what accompanied it was the signature Jester face which marked all of their guns. A tradition, little JJ's however had more of a smile lingering on the Jester's lips than Harley's.

After all, the Joker loved to make little JJ smile.

"A gun?" JJ's small voice managed after staring at his gift for a very long time, clearly troubled and sat close to the Joker he managed to hear the small trace of fear.

"When you were little you said you wanted to help daddy with his business," the words were sung from the Joker's lips. "And what a better way to start it than being given your own personalised gun."

The words being given time to sink in, the only person who didn't seem very keen on the news was little JJ.

"Oh Puddin'! That's a perfect gift for him," the Joker's efforts rewarded by Harley, she shared a look with him before her gaze casted over to little JJ. The thought of their son having gained the Joker's approval to finally take part in their family business by the symbolism of a gun, she released a light giggle. She had always enjoyed going out and causing havoc with Mr. J, but what would make it even better was now knowing that she could now do it with both of her boys.

Her enthusiasm approved by the Joker as he shared a glinted smile across at her, his gaze fell back to JJ who still had to make a reaction of it all. The Joker knew that little JJ would be speculated about the idea, but he was just waiting to see how the small boy would show it. His expression revealed, the Joker would then counter it; up until the point where he would be able to break him.

This was just phase one.

And it wasn't long until they had reached the second phase.

After a very long moment, little JJ glanced across at his mother and finally his father. "Do I have to use it?"

The reaction finally given, the Joker didn't hesitate.

"What, don't you like it?" a small snarl having escaped the Joker's silvered gnashers it caught JJ off guard. "Did I make it the wrong colour? Is the shape of the barrel wrong? Is your taste too rich for it?"

JJ bit his lip, clearly uncomfortable with his father's outbursts. "No, daddy." He whispered, his slight fear beginning to show the Joker knew now that he had to taunt the boy. A trait so easily used against his clients and henchmen it came out of his lips like it had been rehearsed.

"Then what is it?" a cackle left the Joker's lips, clearly entertained. "Too good in the head to work alongside your old man? Is my lifestyle too dangerous for your petty little mind to handle? Is your personality still too immature?"

His taunts enhanced by his voice, after each one he fired at the small boy his voice would grow to be more stern; his determination to break his small son starting to get the best of him he shared a look with Harley. He had warned her beforehand not to intervene whilst he dealt with their son unless he encouraged her to. "Do you see that Harls? Our little boy doesn't want to have anything to do with us. Thinks he's too good for us and the lifestyle that we live."

Her role in the Joker's plan known, Harley shared a glance with him before she looked toward their son. Although his eyes showed slight fear to the Joker's taunts, she had been unable to see common sense to comfort the boy as the Joker's corruption had told her otherwise.

"Nothing's wrong with our lifestyle JJ, just look to how many gifts and luxuries that we've been able to give you throughout your whole life. Just think of how much more stuff you could achieve."

Her attempt in manipulating the small boy proven not to be as affective as the Joker's, the Joker glared at her before he looked back at their son; who at this point was in the spotlight and clearly uncomfortable with both of his parents.

But he needed to be broken.

He refused to have a son that was too good willed above everything else.

"What is it that you don't like JJ? Am I expecting too much of you, or do you simply just want nothing to do with me?"

"Daddy!" JJ whispered, his nerves high.

"What's wrong JJ? Don't like it when I taunt you, don't like it when I play games with you?"

JJ's mind now proving to be fearful, what edged the Joker the most was the glint of anger that began to appear in the small boy's eyes the more he continued to corrupt him. His emotional stage of being scared clearly fading away, like with everyone else he was beginning to show the signs of being agitated at the response of continuously being pushed.

"Are my games too difficult for you to process? Is your mind too feeble to take part? Scared that you're going to continuously lose?"

His effort slowly paying off, he took note of little JJ's fingers that would now occasionally twitch at the guns handle.

The young boy's mind now clearly growing to be troubled he glanced down toward the gun.

The Joker's mind turned.

"Are you going to shoot me JJ?" the Joker cackled now, only this time catching the attention of Harley sat on the other side of him; little JJ's eyes widened at the sudden assumption. "Gonna kill me just to make me stop shouting at you? Will that make you the bigger man out of the pair of us? Will the first blood you spill be your own father's?"

His son unresponsive to his harsh outbursts, he released a short snarl at the promising progression that had now been delayed.

"Do you want me to kill myself instead?"

The gun snatched out of his son's hands, the Joker's own mind infested with a rush of adrenaline and his lips held a maniacal grin. Highly entertained he pressed the end of the gun against the side of his head. The gun brand new, his cold fingers worked at the barrel of the gun as he cocked it. An entertainer, his performance proved to be too much for his audience to digest as muffled gasps echoed the room.

"Daddy stop!"

No.

He needed to break him.

The gun now firmly pressed against the Joker's temple, he released a short giggle as he continued to taunt his young son. His posture slanted as he leant over in his chair toward the table he would occasionally sway from side to side; a method frequently used to hypnotise individuals the gun served to be the seducer for little JJ to watch. The Joker's eyes infested with both joy and adrenaline they met his son's eyes which were a concoction of fear, shock and the small tint of confusion. Amongst the all the emotions however, contained deep within the pupils was the accomplice that the Joker truly longed for.

Intrigued, the Joker leant his head for a better angle, when given one he looked at him and saw the hidden agitated creature curl around the irises.

The little monster was slowly coming out to play.

It just needed more encouragement.

"Do you want me to kill myself instead JJ? Will that finally make your birthday present worthwhile?"

"No," JJ whispered.

"But it will finally make yourself feel safe around the house if I'm out of the picture." His lips sang, the sensitive topic finally reached little JJ stared at him. "I know how you feel about me, ever since you watched that blasted TV programme. I can see it in your eyes that you're angry with me, so why aren't you displaying it!"

"Puddin'." Harley began, finally growing to be troubled at the Joker and his efforts toward their son he hushed her; his tone bitter.

"You're scared to be in my presence, so what's stopping you from freeing yourself? Don't you want to smile JJ?"

The anger now growing to be prominent in his young son's eyes the more he manipulated him, the Joker stashed JJ's birthday present back in his hands forcefully. On the verge of breaking his young son's mind he knew that the gun needed to be in his son's own hands if he wanted to give him the final push. The gun now sat in the boy's trembling fingers, the monster in the pupils of his son's eyes was close to being unleashed. The small monster that the Joker had only seen occasionally, he was determined to make it take permanent residence in his son's eyes.

"Do it JJ, prove yourself to me." The Joker ordered, "show me what you're capable of and take the shot."

"I don't want to use the gun," little JJ managed, his voice still contaminated with fear it now echoed with slight agitation which was impossible to miss. "I don't want to shoot you."

"Stop being so mature!" the Joker snarled, his own voice full of rage. "Let it out! Release the rage that you have pressed against me and fire that blasted gun. I dare you." Every last trace of this being a birthday party clearly vanished, the Joker stared at the end of the gun that was held doubtfully by his son; not aligned at anyone in particular and his fingers no way near the trigger.

A ticking bomb that was close to detonate by the twitch in his young son's eyes he gave him the final push.

"Do it!"

Finally agitated much like before when he was of younger age, the insanity washed over the young boy, and room echoed with a defiant bang. A shot fired, JJ's eyes widened for a split second before they calmed back down. The after affects of the Joker's taunts now coming into affect, little JJ wasn't scared, he wasn't upset, he wasn't concerned; but he was however angry.

So very angry that was combined with a sense of accomplishment he released a hitched breath.

The monster had finally won.

But at what price.

Not taught how to hold a gun correctly, the gun hadn't been perfectly aligned and JJ's shot had been sloppy. The bullet fired, it had inflicted on the right side of the Henchmen's head, it had proven to be an instant kill by the weight of him as he toppled over. The wall behind him decorated with a light spray of red paint, little JJ caught his breath. The room still silent by the sharp cry of the gun, the three of them sat at the table continued to process what had just happened.

The Joker had taken a big risk to agitate JJ, especially since he had gifted him with a gun. To the point of being encouraged to take a shot, a sane person would have compelled and would have shot the Joker. But little JJ hadn't, amongst all the taunts and corruption; little JJ had shot one of the Henchmen stationed at the far end of the room. A clear sign that the Joker's corruption had worked, he had vented out his insanity on a victim stationed in the corner.

Through a mixture of shock, adrenaline, anger, and even pride on the Joker's own behalf it was Harley who broke the silence first.

"Oh JJ."

Her voice had been soft, almost promising there was a small smile that lingered on her pink lips. Definite pride, she brushed away a strand of a golden curl that had fallen on his forehead when he had taken the shot. She had never been prouder of anything in her life and she smiled at the young boy.

For he had achieved his first kill on his eighth birthday.

On JJ's own face however, after having shown signs of calming down he didn't revert back to being the scared young boy who had grown rather fearful of his father. He didn't show any signs of being disgusted with himself to having killed an 'innocent' person, his young face didn't look troubled at all. In fact, his young eyes lingered to being rather pleased with himself. His face was just too slow to show it.

The big risk taken on the Joker's behalf, the trouble of taunting his young son to the brink of breaking him proved to have paid off. His irises now pooled with mischief and dishonour, every last trace of his scared confusion and goodwill had been manipulated away. The first time in weeks, little JJ once again held promise to actually show potential to working in the family business.

Although the Joker had successfully managed to corrupt him this time, the Jester knew that it wasn't going to be long lasting. He may have achieved his small victory tonight, but he knew that he would have to keep at it if he wanted their son to follow in his footsteps. His insanity wasn't as permanent as both of his parents, the plunge in the bath of acid had made sure of that.

But up until then, the Joker had grown satisfied to know that he hadn't lost his son to a blasted TV channel.

Having stared at him for the past couple minutes, a menacing grin had formed on the Joker's silvered lips.

He had managed to win his boy back, and it was celebrated with lots of birthday cake.

* * *

 _Thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciated everyone's thoughts and opinions about it. Having read them all I took all of your opinions into consideration when I wrote this chapter so I hope it helps to clear some loose ends up._

 _This chapter had also been written in celebration of my own birthday, so hooray for reaching another year older! \\(^0^)/_

 _As always, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favourited, it brings a huge smile on my own face! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

Date Night

After the eventful evening on JJ's eighth birthday, the clown family had finally been blessed with the heir that they had been waiting for. Positively corrupted on the Joker's behalf, which can seemingly be seen as his own personal birthday present the young boy's mind was no longer clouded. The unstable mind expanded that extra bit further, it was no way near to be as unstable as both of his parents but the longer he spent with them the smaller the distance became.

Blessed with a gun on his birthday, little JJ had finally been able to contribute to his parent's field of work. No longer stuck at home watching TV through the constant supervision of the many Henchmen, the small boy was finally able to learn the ropes from both of his parents; and the longer he spent with his parents the more he started to act like them.

JJ's attitude mostly positively minded, the boy couldn't help but release a short giggle. A trait gifted to him at an early age there wasn't a day that went by where JJ wouldn't test his vocal chords in a short laugh. His use on the field to merely distract guards and to create diversions, it had been decided mostly on the Joker's behalf for him to not use any weapon of any kind; especially guns. It was for their safety, and he didn't need an extra pair of arms for bullets. He had plenty, all of which were easily disposable.

Not a tough decision, JJ had been very lucky beforehand to have shot that henchmen in the head on his birthday. Driven on by sheer anger and adrenaline, he had never been able to make a clear shot since. After many attempts fired in a firing range and many walls damaged by the sheer amounts of bullets that had shot past the targets, it had been made clear to the Joker that JJ wouldn't have a gun till he was older.

Until then, the Joker had decided for him to make do with second best.

Thievery, by which pickpocketing.

After all, they were a family of criminals.

The Joker posed as his son's training dummy, his pockets would be equipped with precious trinkets and wallets (many of which he had personally stolen) to test JJ's capability to pickpocket out on the field. Rings equipped on fingers and necklaces claiming his chest they posed to be the most difficult for JJ to snatch. His height being the main troubling factor, the small boy couldn't work out how to acquire the jewellery without brushing against the Joker's skin.

Their training game usually over within seconds after little JJ had messed up with the unwanted contact, it was only after they had moved onto wallets that his potential started to blossom. A gifted bandit, it didn't take long until he had begun to master his new acclaimed skill. His first attempts clumsy as he had to adjust his fingers to successfully curve inside of the pocket, it was only after a dozen attempts that he began to retrieve his father's wallet with limited detection.

A joy found to his newly discovered talent, JJ would usually practice his newly found art with the many hired Henchmen that would linger around the house. Unknown targets, it hadn't been long until the Joker had a growing collection of wallets stacked up on his desk. With the money looted and the Joker's opinion of the Henchmen to have dropped by the ignorance of having lost their wallets to a child, it entertained him; vigorously.

The Joker's profit having reached a higher income since the exploration of JJ's newly discovered skill there was only one prize that JJ was truly after.

The only wallet JJ hadn't managed to retrieve was from Frost. An experienced man himself with a strong understanding of the world of criminals and thievery he proved to be a difficult man to get past. His sense of security being as alert as a Hawk, at first all little JJ could manage was to get within a couple feet from Frost's pocket before he had got caught out. His ears alert and his posture stiffened, Frost had suspected JJ of pickpocketing him within ten seconds.

It was no wonder that he was Mr. J's right hand man.

The man couldn't even be deceived, no matter how much the boy tried.

The days past and the attempts to pickpocket Frost having reached the double digits, JJ had managed to work out Frost's cycle and could now reach his hand inside of his pocket before he would get caught. His hand not yet used to flexing themselves into the cottoned pocket to retrieve his wallet, his fingers would always brush against the cotton that was on his leg. His attempts far from being finished, it was a Monday when Frost once again managed to catch JJ during the act. His hand lost within the cotton of his trouser pocket he grasped at JJ's wrist with a gentle tug; his face entertained.

"Ah, not so fast."

Caught out, JJ released a large groan.

"Do you know what they used to do to thieves like you back in the olden days? They used to cut off your hands and display them on mantle pieces."

Taunted, JJ glumly looked up at him. "When are you going to let me get your wallet uncle Frost? Yours is the only one I haven't snatched yet."

"When you learn how to control your fingers, your hand moved too much and that's what made you get detected. It felt like a phone vibrating in my pocket."

Advice given, the small boy stuck his bottom lip out partially before a large grin spread across his face. "I'll get it next time Uncle Frost, don't you worry!"

Frost's face fell, this had been the twelfth time that he had caught JJ but still the small boy wouldn't give in. The boy had the determination (or stubbornness) of his parents.

"Why are you pickpocketing me anyway?"

"I'm bored," JJ complained, his eyebrows narrowed his lips performed a small pout.

"Where's your mother?"

JJ shrugged, "she went out, daddy was supposed to look after me but he's busy with work."

Figures.

"Can you play with me Uncle Frost? All the guards here are being boring and following daddy today. Play with me." The small boy's words persistent he offered him a smile.

A spitting image of the Joker, the small boy sure did have his mother Harley's personality. The miniature clown of pair of them, the quirked personality that would occasionally concoct with anger; it proved to be quite the combination when dealing with potential clients. The only difference to this being, that Frost was no client and he wasn't easily won over by the clown family's taunts.

"Not today, Mr. J is expecting me soon."

Little JJ groaned, "can we at least play until _then_? I promise that you can be the robber this time."

An intriguing offer, the boy's begging attempt to be entertained unfortunately was nothing but petty talk.

He already had his hands full entertaining one Joker.

He refused to make it two.

Gifted with a promising future to have a clown thief as a son, what became the cherry on top of their mastered cake was the date nights that followed. Finally matured, it was on numerous occasions now that the Joker and Harley would find themselves treated to a night out. Little JJ brought along under Frost's watchful guidance it allowed the pair of them to pick up from where they had left off before they had little JJ. Not that it was that much different, even without their son there they still found a way for their date night to be interrupted.

The club night full of life, the three clowns had arrived to a nightclub that they had rarely visited beforehand. A chance to make possible territory for the Joker's ever growing stack of his claim on Gotham, it had only just reached seven when they had arrived.

Blessed to a beautiful evening, Harley found herself dressed for the occasion without any expense spared. Dressed in a gold dress that was deigned to express her Harelquin personality through a series of red and black diamonds, she twirled toward her chair. The dress elegant to the way she moved, there was a gentle chime of metal as her jewellery danced against her skin. JJ already lost to the other side of the room as he played his game under Frost's guidance it was the Joker who offered his hand to her when they reached a table.

The small crowd that had been lingering round them vanished at the realisation of the two newest visitors, the Joker offered Harley a maniacal grin when he helped her into a chair.

"Aw Puddin' you sure know how to act like a gentleman," in front of her, the Joker had chosen to dress himself in his usual attire of a white dress shirt that was complimented with his growing collection of jewellery and two guns that were holstered around his frame like a cape.

"You know I'd do anything for you doll face." The first couple buttons undone to scream out his insanity with his inked masterpieces a wide smile claimed his lips. "Anything to make my Harley happy."

Across on the other side of the nightclub, little JJ had his own eyes set to making both his parents as well as himself happy.

Gifted in his own attire that was chosen by Harley, little JJ wore a tailored suit jacket with a crisp shirt and bowtie. Purple to match his father's trademark colour, the Joker had seen to it personally that the jacket had been accustomed to his own requirements. Crafted so that the lining of the Jacket was green to match his emerald green hair, the inner lining of the jacket had also been modified to make a hidden pocket. Covering the whole of the left side of his jacket it made him able to slip the stolen treasures without getting detected. An overall large jacket for his body frame, it meant that the wallets wouldn't clump together and would evenly disrepute around the base. The most JJ had managed to store within one time in his jacket was nine, and he was determined to make a new personal record.

Watched by the watchful eye of Frost who was stationed in the corner of the club, he was the one who would watch for if any trouble was to arise. The Joker's own personal eyes and ears of the joint, he wouldn't hesitate to alert him if JJ was to get caught. Most of the punters here sophisticated, the least they could do was scold the boy if he was to get caught during the act. No potential harm to come the boy's way, that allowed him to pickpocket to his heart's content, well; until he was to get caught and reach game over.

The nightclub full of life with the punters emptying their allowance to the assumption of alcohol, little JJ merely brushed past the many civilians. Now mostly recognised to be the son of the Joker and Harley from the upper class individuals, they all merely stood to the side; out of his way entirely. Elegant and cheery, JJ merely smiled at them who past him. His identity known by the many businessmen and clients that the Joker had come to terms with, it was the other individuals that blessed the nightclub with their presence that JJ tested his newly found trick.

His hands small enough, little JJ could slip his fingers through the wool barrier and retrieve the wallet like a magnet. A natural reflex that was combined with the arrogance of the targeted investors, JJ had merely slipped past three wealthy men before he had stashed their monthly earnings inside of his inner pocket. Easily distracted by the club life through the pulsing music and the many punters, their lack of personal security had paid the price.

A winning streak of six wallets that now claimed the lining of JJ's jacket, it was after his seventh attempt that he finally got caught out. His fingers not quick enough to time his new target's movement, he had merely managed to put his hand inside of the pocket before alarm signals rang. Panicked at the realisation of having been caught, little JJ snatched the wallet as a natural reflex before he looked up at the man. Not one bit phased by the shock and then anger that consumed the suited fellow, little JJ merely smiled up at him. Caught out, he knew that Frost had been watching him from afar and wouldn't be long until he'd go and get the Joker.

"That's my wallet!"

The wallet in his hands, JJ looked up at the man with an innocent smile plastered on his small face. "No, it's not yours," JJ insisted with the smile still etched on his small lips, "I found it."

"In my bloody pocket!"

The boy shrugged, "I still found it."

The anger on his face magnified to fury as JJ took note of his skin that began to turn slightly pink. Not one bit phased by the man's anger he watched the man as his eyes begun to twitch. "Give it back to me now,"

"No,"

"You little thief."

Repulsed, JJ released a short grunt at the contact of the man's cold hand when he grabbed him. Desperate to get his wallet back from the troubling boy, through a series of struggling little JJ proved difficult to reason with and he kept hold of the man's wallet like his life depended on it. "Where are your parents? Don't think I'm going to let this thievery go unnoticed," the man snarled, his hold on little JJ indefinite.

"You don't want to meet my parents." The words came out of JJ's lips with another innocent smile, a fool play his eyes lingered with intimidation.

The words not given enough time to sink in, the boy and man caught gaze of Frost who began to appear in front of them and the man dropped his claim on him. Not alone, JJ shared an entertained look with the man after the first eye contact had been made as to who JJ's parents were. The wallet still resting inside of the small boy's hands he gave his fingers a gentle flex against the leather when he met his gaze with his father.

Both entertained and annoyed to having had their date night so easily interrupted the Joker held his mouth partially open. Making his silvered teeth visible he pressed his tongue against the back of them, his mind clearly turning his facial expression gave off nothing but agitation.

Realisation having stuck the poor man, his own mind now overwhelmed and his stomach a concocted pit of fear he met the Joker's gaze; unsure of just how to speak. "You're him aren't you? That Joker fellow," he looked to Harley beside him, "and you're miss Harley Quinn."

The Joker narrowed his eyebrows, "Not _that_ Joker, _the_ Joker; I do have an upper class that I'd very much like to maintain." The Joker's voice agitated to the man's ignorance, beside him Harley danced up to the man with a gleeful expression. Her movement known to captivate potential targets the Joker watched her, his eyes pooled with possession his lips grumbled when she began to interact with the man; in total bliss.

"You interrupted our date night," pouted Harley, her fingers having captured his tie she ran it through her index and thumb; her eyes full of mischief. "Do you know how long it's been since we've had a night out that hasn't been ruined by folks like you?"

Her words intimidating, she offered the poor man a sweet smile when his eyes grew to be alarmed. The night proving to be more than what he bargained for, he shared a look with the Joker; his mind screaming for him to escape.

"I don't want any trouble,"

Harley giggled.

"You don't want no trouble?" mimicked the joker, his voice proven to be sarcastic. " _You don't want no trouble, you want no trouble,_ _you don't want no trouble_?" his voice proved to be mocking the low man he breathed through his silvered teeth deeply; an expression he had already overused to symbolise his growing agitation.

Humiliated through the constant taunt, the suited man shared a look with little JJ before he turned his attention back to the Jester. "I just want your son to be disciplined for his actions, that's all I want."

Entertained, the Joker shared a look with his son.

"JJ? What have you done now?" the words were purred from his red stained lips.

His young mind sheepish, little JJ shrugged at him with a small smile. "I was only playing with him, and none of the other friends I had made seemed to mind when I took their wallets."

Dawned on with new thoughts in correlation to the small boy's response, the poor man grew alarmed to realise that he hadn't been the only one who had been pick pocketed that night, and that the Joker didn't seem one bit phased by his son's confession. The blame game not needed in this scenario, instead of scolding the boy the Joker's attention turned back to the suited acquaintance.

"Don't you like my son's artistic fingers? He has been practicing them for a while now, and I hate to see it when his efforts are wasted."

The Joker's eyes cold, they were reflected with a silvered smirk from his metal gnashers. Presence known and links made, the eye contact he made with his newest target left a soft purr on his lips, he enjoyed to see them quiver; especially when they fought it.

"No, Joker- "

" _Mr. J_." he now corrected, his eyes still cold.

The man bit his lip, his safety now on thin ice. "Mr. J, I don't really think it's wise to have your son going round pickpocketing local people for their monthly earnings. It's simply not right."

Wrong response.

It didn't bode well for the Joker to hang around people who consistently made mistakes, it had been bad enough when he had disturbed his date with his Queen. But now, he had fated himself; of which to be put six foot under.

"My boy did nothing but put a show on for you, testing his capability as a performer and all you did was nothing but criticise him?"

"Mr. J-"

"Hush." The Joker's hand clasped at his mouth, a warning for him to keep quiet through his cold glare the man's alerted eyes contrasted greatly to the cheshire cat grin that claimed the back of the Joker's hand. His mind grown weary to the man's presence and lack of cooperation his own mind speculated over the joy of what was to happen next. "Don't you think it was a killer performance?"

An aimed question, a maniacal grin etched its way on his silver gnashers.

Trapped of how to answer to this predicament, his mind warned him not to upset the troubled Jester; but to merely humour him. Which to his discouragement, was already doomed given the circumstances to having already disturbed his date night with his Queen. Seconds past with an answer still yet to be given, it wasn't long until the man had nodded at him.

"Yes, Mr. J."

"That's right," the Joker purred, his voice promising.

Anything to let him see another day.

Or so the poor man had thought.

His fate already destined for having disrespected his son and for the interruption of his date night, it had been rewarded with the emptying of the barrel of his gun. His movement swift, the poor fool had no time to contemplate as the Joker had already emptied the round into his forehead. His thoughts wildly driven, the Joker's breaths grew defiant and they were echoed by the laughter that left Harley's lips. It wasn't often that they would go out on a date night, but when they did; it always seemed to end with the Joker firing a round of bullets into a crippled punter.

The echoes from the gun fading out as the alarm of gun fire amongst the club began to kick in, the Joker turned toward Frost; his eyes grim. "Take care of 'em will you Frost? I think they take the rubbish out at this time of night."

The order given, the Joker turned his attention back toward his Queen and son. The wallet still resting in little JJ's hands the small boy offered it out to him and beside him Harley still had a wide smile etched on her pink lips.

"I think our time here might have expired," murmured the Joker as he accepted the wallet. A pout having escaped Harley's lips his fingers were mechanical as he looked through the fallen victim's growing collection of coin. A decent amount, he took note of Frost walk past the three of them, not at all phased to having to clear up yet another murder on the Joker's behalf. Their stay no longer welcome through the constant screams of panic, a small smile merged on the Joker's lips; reward collected and wallet tossed to the floor forgotten he turned toward Harley. "How 'bout we continue this date night out on the road? I'm sure the buzz will be highly interested in a late night chase."

"Awh Puddin', you sure know how to treat a girl."

Rewarded with a peck on the lips the Joker grabbed at her dress, keeping her still he turned her so that she merely twirled in his arms before she pressed against his chest. "Anything for my little Harlequin."

Another kiss gained the Joker smirked at her, "by the way, I'm sure I heard that the Bat's on patrol tonight."

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy."

The Joker purred, "best hurry, I'm sure I can hear the sirens blaring a couple streets away."

Harley's eyes having lit up in response to a sudden urge of adrenaline, she twirled herself in the Joker's arms before she danced toward the door with her hand reaching for her gun as she went. A small show performed, the Joker turned his attention back toward his son who still remained unmoved from where he had been stood. On his young face was a suspicious glint that contaminated both his eyes and lips.

Entertained, JJ met his father's gaze.

"Hey daddy?"

A mischievous grin now plastered on little JJ's face he held his hand out, a routine now performed continuously between the pair of them little JJ's hand had once again grown occupied with another wallet. This one proven to be fairly decent in both size and shape, it consisted of black leather and it had been kept in pretty good condition. Not a tear or crease in sight to suggest any damage the Joker had only taken one look at the wallet before he released a cackled laugh.

Rested on JJ's little hand, was the one and only wallet that belonged to Mr. Frost. Distracted from the order to clear up the mess the Joker had made, both Frost's attention and hands had been full which had allowed JJ to make the slip and claim the wallet in his gifted fingers. Not one henchmen that the Joker owned now spared from JJ's thievery fingers the Joker patted his son on the shoulder.

It had been a long time since they had last had a date night turn out this successful.

* * *

 _As always, thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, alerted, and favourited. You're all awesome! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Family friends

Harley had made sure to keep in contact with Deadshot after her breakout from Belle Reeve.

The only other criminal that Harley proved to get on with the most, she had been determined to maintain the friendly relationship that they had acquainted themselves with on their first day as the suicide squad. A lifestyle choice that was greatly frowned upon from the Joker, he had first refused for her to continue to have any interaction with the skilled assassin.

Seen as a personal threat, it took a lot of persuasion on the Queen's side to make him lighten his mood on her loving friend. Her tactic that easily won the troubled Jester over being the admittance of him having spared Harley's life when she had been dangling from the helicopter. Although the Joker hated to admit it with an infuriated vengeance, he was forever in the fool's debt for having spared his Queen. A blessing for the sparing of life rarely given, it was because of this that the Joker refused to have any interaction with him; because he knew he would agitate him.

He had to share his toy, and like a stubborn little child he refused.

His argument never truly won over, it was only when the Joker had found himself busy with both clients and businessmen that Harley would use this to her advantage and go and visit Deadshot. First greatly disapproved of, now twelve years down the line it had become a regular thing. First on her own, it hadn't been long until little JJ joined her.

His young attitude not as solemn as his father's, Deadshot to little JJ proved to be just as much as his friend as he was to Harley. Another adult to idolise, the two of them had first bonded over through a series of piggyback rides and demonstrations of just how accurate Deadshot's aim was. A boy who was easily entertained, it had been made clear early on that JJ seen the man to be an important aspect of his life, which only encouraged Harley to meet with Deadshot even more.

Now at 12 years of age and having seen Deadshot dozens of times, it was on a warm summer's day that both Harley and little JJ met with the skilled assassin in a deserted club. The joint emptied on their own behalf through a blaze of their guns and a sweep of henchmen, that now claimed every corner of the building; to them it was just a pleasant afternoon to catch up on the past couple months of their lives.

"Hey Deadshot! See if you can take this shot," above JJ's head, he held a shot glass. The base of it resting on his fingers as he held it up high in the air he offered him an entertained smirk.

A boy who tried to find the humour out of everything, he was determined to push Deadshot to his limits. A game one sided to the categorisation of how fun it was; it was never truly long until the both of them would end up smiling.

However, at the moment; Deadshot was unimpressed and his lips unmoved.

"JJ, come on now this is getting old. Every time you see me you always challenge me to waste my bullets to your little games. You know I never miss a shot."

Little JJ grinned, "is that you wimping out?"

"What?"

"Can't take the challenge?" taunted little JJ.

Deadshot smirked, "Now I don't know who you've been talking to kid, but I never lose to a challenge."

There was a laugh, "then prove it."

A look shared with Harley, Deadshot offered an amused eye roll as he reached for his gun. The barrel already stocked with bullets and the gun cocked, his fingers were swift at flexing themselves around the trigger. His eyes focused on JJ, he glanced at the small boy's entertained face before his eyes zoned in on his target which was resting on JJ's hand in the air.

Seconds passed and his breath gently exhaled, he didn't warn the boy; but merely took the shot which was echoed with JJ's flinched laughter as the glass shattered in his fingers. Not at all phased to being shot at, the boy frantically brushed the shards of glass out of his hair before he reached for another one.

JJ laughed, "another!"

This one filled with vodka, the boy had to flinch when he was overwhelmed with a shower of alcohol as it exploded into the air. Sprayed with spirits, he offered Deadshot another laugh before he lifted up yet another shot glass.

A collection of shard growing at the base of JJ's feet, the rounds of shot glasses grew to the double digits when the boy released a howled yelp.

"Ow!"

The fifteenth shot glass destroyed, an impulse of fear washed over Deadshot when the boy retrieved his hand. Hidden by eyesight, JJ curled his hand inside of his casual attire. A Jestered clown that dominated the entire canvas of his white shirt, it acted out as a bandage as he protected his hand inside of it from the open air. Presented to be pained, the motherly instinct took over Harley in less than a heart beat; her mind screaming to her to comfort her injured child.

"Cupcake! What's wrong?"

A shocked Deadshot abandoned, her pace was timid; in no form considered to be elegant like it usually would her strides were defiant and it didn't take her long to reach the troubled boy. His hand still hidden from eyesight, she reached out to him.

"Deadshot you said that you never miss!" she scowled, her fingers distracted at her son who wouldn't cooperate.

"I don't!" defended Deadshot, his nerve rather high. "The boy probably moved when I took the shot."

An inadequate answer, an agitated noise left Harley's lips and she turned her attention to her son. "JJ, cupcake; let me see."

With a limitation to no crimson that claimed JJ's shirt to Harley's relief, the back of her mind speculated it to being a thin cut; possibly a few shards of glass that had lodged itself into his palm. Cooperation not given, it was only when JJ's low whines had mutated to being soft giggles of laughter that Harley rolled her eyes with a small smile.

Little JJ was fine, just like his father he had put on a show that was aimed to being rewarded with a big reaction. His mind not troubled enough to consider the emotional wellbeing of his audience, he found their reaction to be rather rewarding.

And boy, did he get one.

"Are you serious JJ? You gave both of us a heart attack!" Deadshot's words were echoed by JJ's laughter. Too entertained to answer him, it hadn't been long until JJ had set his mother off. The two clowns easily entertained, it was the assassin who had the foul mood.

"I'm going to kill you one day JJ, and it won't be by accident."

"Awh come on Deadshot," answered Harley, "he was only havin' a bit of fun."

"You weren't saying that two minutes ago dollface."

The boy's attention now turned to a few of the henchmen that were scattered round the joint, it hadn't been long until he had persuaded a couple of them to play with him. His ability to manipulate individuals growing to be as capable as both of his parents, with the boy once again distracted it allowed Harley to slip back beside Deadshot at the bar. His gun no longer needed, the Queen was greeted with another glass of vodka.

Humour finally starting to etch its way onto Deadshot's face from the traumatic experience, he shot a look over toward JJ as he interacted with a Henchman as he ordered him to follow him around the room.

"The poor sod acts more like Mr. J every time I see him."

Entertained, Harley shared a look with him and she took a sip of her drink. "And you're complaining?"

Deadshot scoffed. "You serious Harley? The man's a nut job." He took note of the entertained expression that claimed her face, "One Joker is enough as it is, and heaven forbid if JJ turns out like 'em."

Harley offered him a smirk, "well, I don't think heaven can help ya."

Deadshot cursed, "fucking hell," his voice low and undetected from the small boy who at this point was completely oblivious he glanced across at her. "Just how idolised is the Joker to him?"

There was a laugh, "well he is his father."

"Figures," Deadshot rolled his eyes, "I'm surprised he hasn't made his own hair green yet…"

Harley's bottom lip stuck out, on her eyes were an amused glisten. "well…"

"Aw come on! Bloody hell, don't tell me that JJ fell that low." His words were drowned out by Harley's giggle.

The memory vivid for her eyes to reimagine, she remembered clearly the time when JJ had temporarily dyed his hair green. In an attempt to both please his father and show how much he looked up to him, JJ had managed to get his hands on some temporary hair dye. A green hair spray, it was more of a form of expression than anything else. Caught on the act by both of his parents, a small sheepish smile had lingered its way onto JJ's own lips that captivated the pair of them.

His own intention of how he wanted to spend the rest of his life made up for the pair of them to digest, needless to say neither the Joker or Harley could have been any prouder of their son. A small little entertainer, his attempt in copying his father's signature look gained an admirer as Harley had admired how cute her little cupcake looked. A definite resemblance of his father, it was only now that his hair had been temporarily mutated to green that no one could deny that JJ fit the glove perfectly as being _Joker Jr._

His work of art only temporary, it hadn't been long until his curls had retaliated back to being its former glory of gold. First an emerald green and then a soft mint, it was no longer as defined as his father's. The Joker didn't need to dye his own hair, the plummet in the pool of acid had made sure of that. His hair a permanent signature of emerald green, it could be seen to mock his own son's hair that was a mixture between pastel green and faded blonde.

Little JJ's statement never forgotten, it always brought a warm smile on Harley's lips at the thought of it once again crossing her state of mind.

"You'd be surprised to how much of a role model that JJ sees of his father, I'm sure you know all about that with your daughter huh?"

An aimed question, Deadshot found himself unable to answer it. His relationship with his daughter proved to not be as healthy as the one that JJ shared with the Joker. Blessed with a girl that Deadshot had been more than happy to spoil, it was his career choice that plummeted the relationship he shared with her to the ground. A good hearted girl, she had turned herself away at the thought of killing; her mind totally repulsed. A complete contrast to Deadshot who had an acclaimed profession as a marksman, it unfortunately meant that the time he spent with his daughter was limited.

Zoe wasn't as interested in joining the family business like JJ was.

Deadshot had no idea to if the girl idolised him, maybe once upon a time before she had grown aware of what was happening around her; but definitely not now.

"I don't think I can say the same."

A soft point hit between the pair of them, a trudge of guilt worked it's away across Harley's face of having reached such a sensitive subject. Links made, she offered him a weak smile. "How is she?"

Deadshot downed his glass, "she's doing good, close to finishing university in fact; heaven knows where she got her brains from because it clearly ain't from her mother."

They both shared a laugh.

"Can you see her taking up arms with you?"

His head shook, "no, that isn't who she is. At times I struggle to see how Zoe can love a guy like me with my 'troubled' profession, but it's not enough to make her willingly accept it. She may love me as her father, but she turns her head away at the rest."

The mood between them now proving to be rather solemn, Harley took it upon herself to humour it up as she claimed his glass for another drink. She refused to spend her day overwhelmed with sympathy for her friend. "Come on then, lets see if you're a man that can hold down your liquor."

Another challenge given, it was enough to distract him as another grin etched its way onto Deadshot's lips. "You never learn do you Dollface? I'm a man that never loses."

The friendly banter returned at an astonished level that Harley knew her friend for, she measly offered her glass for him to clink before they both downed the shot in one. After all, it wasn't just one shot that Deadshot was good at.

Their afternoon entailed through a series of shots, not enough to make them drunk but certainly enough to make them slightly tipsy the hours had crept its way through the day as the sun burned its way into night. Close to being five in the afternoon, the hour hand had merely struck it's claim on the wall before the Joker had finally arrived.

His business with the clients now eliminated and his profit margin gained, he held an annoyed look on his brow as he searched for his Queen. His attitude toward Deadshot on thin terms, more of jealously rather than anything else the sooner he claimed his Harlequin and son the better. His prize allocated in the corner of the room away from the henchmen that guarded the place, the Jester didn't hesitate. His presence not yet known, he made it so with a forced kiss on Harley's lips.

Unexpected but definitely not pushed away, to his amusement he felt his Harlequin encourage it; anything to set his dominance in front of Deadshot. His claim finally made, he pulled back to meet his Queen's gaze who proved to be rather out of breath.

"Oh Puddin'! You finished with your work already?"

His red stained lips smirked, "you know I can't keep away from you too long kitten."

His attention one sided to his Harlequin, it was eventually Deadshot who took the plunge into eliminating the awkward silence between them; much to the Joker's displeasure.

"Mr. J," acknowledged Deadshot.

Annoyed, the Joker shared a look with him. Interrupted, he breathed through his metal gnashers; unimpressed. "Mr. Deadshot." The words were dragged out of his lips.

His attention span toward the family friend proving to be rather thin he shared another look at Harley.

"Harls, has Mr. Deadshot done anything to upset you?" his words a purr he looked across at her. His mind possessive his hand found the back of Harley where he brought her closer toward him. An unnecessary act to claim his authority of his Queen in front of Deadshot once again, he was unable to take note of him when he rolled his eyes.

"What? No Puddin'! He hasn't done anything to upset me, we just sat down and socialised followed by the occasional vodka shot."

Not the answer he wanted, the Joker raised his upper lip as an annoyed sigh escaped it. "What, a pity."

His attitude toward Deadshot proven to be rather bitter, it was the friendship that he had with his Harley that spared him. A directed threat that had been linked since the rescue of his Queen, she had praised the fool like he was her idol. Promised to be a friend and nothing more, if the fool did anything to disrespect her in any form the only Deadshot he'd be associated with is the one that the Joker would have shot dead personally.

Up until then, the Joker had to painfully endure his presence when his Queen demanded it.

"I can tell you now Mr. J, that I have no intention of ever hurting Harley when I spend time with her in the near future. That'll probably save you from having to ask me the next time, or in fact in general."

The Joker offered him a growl.

His patience with the man on thin ice, he had to remind himself that it was because of Harley that the man was still alive. His company now way overdue, the sooner he left the place with his Queen and son; the better.

"It's time to go Harls," the only warning given, no argument was presented from Harley and she merely obeyed him without a complaint. A trait that Deadshot never fully understood about the two of them and the relationship that they shared, what he did know however was that Harley worshipped the ground that he stood on. A relationship that he never truly knew to classify as healthy, what Deadshot did know was that the son that they had gifted from it was more valuable than anything that could be stolen.

A boy that idolised both of his parents as well as having equipped both of their personalities, it was only now that he watched the small family interact with each other as little JJ joined them that he knew that the small boy was going to do well with the family business. His sense of judgement might not be strong as his daughter Zoe's; but he knew for a fact that the boy's heart was definitely in the right place.

A small prince at the King and Queen of Gotham's side, there was one thing he definitely knew for sure.

Gotham had a storm headed its way.

* * *

 _I hope I portrayed Deadshot correctly, as this was the first time I attempted to portray his character ^-^_

 _So I also have some news to share that many of you will probably be upset to read, as this story is now close to being finished. At the start of the story I had always had it planned so that the story would end when JJ reached 18 years of age, and with this story already now at 8 chapters with nearly 29,000+ words I feel like 10 chapters would be the reasonable amount to end it at.  
_

 _I hope you understand as to why I have chosen to finish it at 10 chapters, although I thoroughly enjoy writing this story it unfortunately takes up a lot of my time and at times I have been overwhelmed with college work that I need to keep on top of. So there will be 2 more chapters left to add before I then mark this story as complete._

 _Looking at it on a brighter side, at least this will be a finished story opposed to being an uncompleted one where JJ's role with his parents would never be fully explored. ^-^  
As I hate the thought of leaving it unfinished for people to read, as from my own personal experience I find it to be rather unfortunate at feeling unfulfilled to wanting to know what happens next._

 _But as always, thank you so much to everyone that reads, reviews, alerts and favourites this story. I never imagined it would ever turn out this successful and I love you all :D_


	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden love 

There weren't very many people who had made an impact on JJ's life, and for those who did; they proved to only be close family friends. His mind limited to only having social interaction with people much older than him, the closest JJ had ever gotten to being near someone close to his age was when he would pass other children on the street. But even then, no words were ever exchanged; just passing glances which were never to be repeated.

Matured into his fifteenth year of age, the boy had proven to have transferred from being a child and into a teenager smoothly. Blessed with the pleasures of puberty, the boy had simply taken it at his stride. His voice deepened to a closer resemblance to match the Joker's, so had his jawline. Perfectly curved and enhanced by his nose and blue eyes, what complimented his appearance the most was his hair. Still the perfect blonde that he was born with, the boy had a bad habit of pushing his fringe up to the side. No way as pushed back like his father's, his own hair would stand up on its own as it was reinforced by its curled structure. A reasonable hair length, it was only when it would grow too long to push up that he would get it cut.

A benefit to having reached the fifteenth milestone finally allowed JJ to wander the streets of Gotham on his own accord. Taught the basics of how to defend himself by both of his parents if trouble was to arise, he had proved himself to be more than capable to handle it. So up until then, the boy merely spent his time wandering round the streets of Gotham. He had never been given the chance as a kid, and now that he was out and about he was determined to make the most of it.

The streets crowded on the start of an early Saturday, the teenager found himself wandering amongst the many people and architecture. He had slowly grown familiar of his surroundings, and his mind not troubled to relocate himself to his own home if the time would suddenly demand it; he did however release a short huff when frame collided with frame.

His mind now troubled to the contact of a stranger, it had been made apparent to him very quickly that the person hadn't been aware of their surroundings. Book up high and their face hidden for him to inspect, they had been too engrossed in the fonted text to notice JJ before they had made the collision.

Their sense of awareness clearly lacked, it agitated him.

A lot.

"Oh, excuse me."

A soft voice, JJ turned to meet the newcomer's gaze when they finally lowered the book; his mind far from knowing what to expect. In front of him, he was met with a sight he had never seen before and his breath was simply blown away. A girl who looked to be similar age of his own, his eyes grew to be too captivated to explore her facial features by her own.

Blue met green.

"I'm sorry, I had been too absorbed with my textbook."

Her voice having spoken again, JJ managed a shrug; his mind completely captivated. "It's all right, no harm done."

He offered her a smile, one he had seen his dad wear so many times he grew to be surprised when the newcomer mimicked it.

"I don't remember seeing you at school?"

"I don't go to school." JJ smiled, humour gently present through his voice. "I'm home schooled."

"Ah," she answered when she mimicked his gentle smile. "That would explain it. I'm Lucy."

"JJ."

Her eyebrows rose, "that's an unusual name."

JJ found himself to be chuckling at his own misfortune, "meh, it goes with my personality."

"Is that right?"

"I could go into details with it, but I'd probably turn you away from your textbook which you already seemed quite attached to."

There was a flush of embarrassment before it clouded over with a soft chuckle, "I'm still sorry about that, I'm usually aware of my surroundings but I've got a test coming up soon in school so I got a bit distracted."

What was it about this girl that got him to forgive her so easily? Given the chance to scowl at her, the teenager found himself to once again offer her another shrug. "It's fine, it didn't hurt."

"Are you sure? It was a pretty tough collision,"

"Okay, if I wake up tomorrow in bruises I'll be sure to let you know." His profession as a performer proving to be working a charm, he offered Lucy a warm smile when she released yet another soft laugh.

A laugh, he was quickly growing not to get enough of.

"Well, I'm glad to know that you're okay but; I should probably get going." JJ grew to be alarmed, he had only just met the girl; he didn't want her to disappear already. "I've got somewhere that I need to be."

JJ stammered, "Can I see you again?" his charm far from being perfect he offered her a shrug, "it's been a long time since I've met someone my age and I really like you."

Truth to be told, Lucy was the first other teenager that he had ever met; and he was determined to keep in contact with her. She simply fascinated him and he wanted to know more about what other people his age were currently up to.

He felt isolated.

To his sheer surprise, she offered him a smile. "Sure, I'd like that very much."

A proud grin claimed it's way on JJ's lips, "How about Wednesday, at the same place and time?"

"Wednesday," she confirmed with a nod.

The date set, no more words were spoken and Lucy offered him her final smile before she left him. Her mind once again engrossed with her book JJ had watched her leave, his own mind truly captivated.

"It's a date then," he managed under his breath, his mind only now beginning to contemplate the words that had just left his lips.

His first social interaction with another person his age finally set, the next problem the young teenager faced was to work out how he should behave. A boy who had been given no social interaction with other children at an early age, he had now plummeted himself to having to interact with a girl far more than you would expect for a friend. But JJ had never been blessed with friends at his age, so he didn't know exactly how he should react.

His thought process blurred and his social interaction lacking he settled for the idea of approaching his father for personal help. He had managed to successfully make his mother fall in love with him, he had played his cards right; had said the right words for Harley to cherish so JJ foolishly hoped that his father would help guide him in the right direction.

If only it had been that simple.

His father a busy man, it had taken up until Tuesday just to have the Joker in the house at the same time as him. Overwhelmed with client work, the Joker had occupied his time out at the nightclub and amongst other businessmen's property to gain his extra buck. His presence desperately missed, the time had only grown to be four in the afternoon when JJ met with Frost outside of his father's office.

"Oh, hey Frost," JJ paused, "is dad busy with work?"

His answer was a nod before a small smile merged its way on the corner of Frost's lips, "why, what have you done this time?"

JJ frowned.

"What? Nothing." Said JJ, unsure of just how to arrange his words to not make Frost suspicious of him. "I just," there was a pause, "need some advice."

Frost's eyebrows raised with humour, "and you're asking Mr. J? Whatever floats your boat kid."

Not what JJ had hoped to gain from the attempt to visit his father, he had grown to not argue at the sight of Frost when he stood outside guarding the door to his father's office. His question not categorised to be of the upmost importance, JJ knew that his father would sternly remark him if he was to interrupt his trail of thought.

"If he's busy, I'll just come back later."

The boy's mind unfortunately not satisfied, the Joker caught up with his son over an hour later. His work with clients and potential of future investment terminated for the evening, he met with JJ inside of his office.

The Joker sat behind his desk, his mind more than curious. "JJ," he begun, his jawline lazy his tongue brushed against the back of his upper teeth. "Frost told me that you required my advice." His voice not proven able to keep up with the seriousness of the topic he eventually offered him a smirk.

Highly entertained.

"Uh yeah, I just needed some advice on something rather," the teenager hesitated, "sensitive?"

This earned him a frown. "What do you mean boy?"

JJ paused, his mind turning he found himself unable to fully start the conversation. "How did you get with mom?"

The link finally made, the Joker's confused face morphed to a Cheshire cat grin and he giggled; his silvered teeth clearly visible. "This is all to do with a girl, ain't it?"

His question not answered, JJ felt his own face redden; clearly embarrassed. "How did you know?"

"JJ, you're talking to a criminal mastermind here, I don't make loose connections." There was a pause made from the Joker before he released a large puff of air through his metal gnashers. "Females, the one blasted thing that we can't predict and yet we still find ourselves falling head over heels for 'em."

The possible sign of progression now made, JJ chose to take it as his chance. "So, you had fallen in love with mom first?"

The Joker pulled a face across at him, his own lips unable to express his feelings as much as both his son and Harlequin could; he offered him a glare. "What did I just say JJ? Use your bloody ears,"

The boy frowned, "but, how did you express your feelings to her?"

"Oh, I easily made them clear to your mother." The Joker pushed himself up on his chair with a purr. "Little did she know that she had feelings of her own for me tucked away behind her eyes, and I just had to encourage it." Reminded of the thought, the Cheshire cat grin claimed his lips again. His Harlequin still to this day proved to be the Joker's greatest achievement, at creating a monster through his timid mind games.

His father proven to be unable to help guide him to admit his unusual feelings toward Lucy he tried once last time. "So, how do I impress her?"

"Charm her, and flattern the girl. There's nothing they love more than to be seduced."

JJ frowned.

The Joker's advice proven not to be as beneficial as JJ had hoped, he left his dad's office with his mind just as troubled as it had been to begin with. His young personality not as corrupting like his father's, the teenager knew he had to work a lot harder if he wanted to win Lucy over. He had to work solely on his charm, no mind games included.

This task was going to prove just how different JJ's mind could be from his father's, and for once; JJ hoped for the pair of them to differ. He didn't know how he would claim the admiration from Lucy else.

The little advice taken in, JJ found himself in Lucy's presence a couple days later. Dressed to tackle the cool winter breeze of Gotham, a knitted scarf cocooned his neck for warmth and his hand grew occupied with a beverage of hot chocolate that they had bought at the local coffee shop. Still a child at heart, he had opted for a sweet childhood favourite whereas Lucy had chosen a dark blend of coffee. Two contrasting minds, JJ shared a warm smile with her when the pair of them simultaneously took a sip of their drinks. Although he hated to admit it, he loved the silent communication between the pair of them just as much to when they talked. For it allowed him to study her posture and characteristics, just to see how any other teenager would react. Her frame elegant and her smile warm and inviting as she returned it from his own, he struggled to find any faults with her.

She was perfect.

Their day spent getting to know each other over an order of beverage drinks, the pair of them had walked the streets of Gotham whilst they socialised. Lucy proving to be a successful academic in the science field, she hoped to focus her studies on physics in the near future. And as for JJ, well; it turned out that he had rather hear what Lucy had to say before he would make any input.

Truth to be told, he grew weary at the thought of opening up to both of his parents being the notorious villains of the Joker and Harley Quinn. She had made it very clear early on that the one thing she was unsure about with living in Gotham was the potential thought of one-day crossing path with the troubled Jesters.

Not proving to be a strong topic for JJ's own behalf, the conversation had turned to discussing their childhoods when their date became interrupted.

Their path met with a frail man in his late forties, the man took one look at JJ before he let out a startled noise.

"Oh, JJ!" his voice unable to mask his shock the teenager shared a look with him. Not on any business terms with any of his father's clients he still recognised the man to be Mr. Perdita. A client who was currently on very thin terms with Mr. J, JJ had seen the poor fool round their house frequently; and combined with the many phone calls that he had watched his father endure he knew his contract wasn't going to be valid for much longer.

"Hello Mr. Perdita." Smiled JJ, his mood nothing but welcoming it boded well for him. He had no intention to discuss his father's business with this man, he had his own business that he needed to commit himself to. Which, was stood next to him and curious to the correlation that this client had with him. "I'll tell my dad that you say hi,"

The man's eyes widened before they settled again, "Speaking of Mr-"

JJ interrupted him before he had the chance to say his father's name, "I'm sure if you have any enquiries with him you can easily tell him on the phone," his mind frame on high alert he glanced across at Lucy timidly. "I'm currently on a date and I'll probably forget it all if you were to tell me now."

JJ stared at the man, his direct field of vision away from Lucy's own his eyes warned him to keep his mouth shut. His personal background not yet made clear to Lucy he refused to have it tainted by the client's troubled mouth.

His only successful form of corruption in the form of intimidating the poor man, his lips closed.

The conversion between the pair of them extinct, Mr. Perdita struggled to find the right words to vanquish the awkward silence. "Just tell your father that I've kept up with his requirements."

Not the best phrase he could have used, JJ offered him yet another stern glare. Known to still be in the presence of Lucy, his fixed eyes morphed into a sweet smile when he saw her shift out of the corner of his eyes. Their gaze met, JJ encouraged it with the corner of his lip as it curled into a reassuring one.

"I'll let my dad know, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear." his words spoken aloud as his gaze was still focused on Lucy he shot the man another look.

Mr. Perdita took this as his sign to speak for the last time. "Thank you JJ, and I hope you both enjoy your date."

To the teenager's surprise, they watched Mr. Perdita when he took off down the street. His movement nothing but rushed he proved eager to let the pair of them be. A normal response when having interacted to any member of the clown family.

Lucy frowned, "is that man okay?"

JJ laughed, "Mr. Perdita? He's fine. He always been quite funny like that, it's one of the reasons why my father took him on; as no one else would. He's a funny judge of character, and its traits like that which my father looks out for."

New possibilities to their conversation now open, Lucy shared a look with him. "What does your father do?"

A small smile was offered from JJ's lips, "he's a businessman, and works with many clients throughout Gotham. He's grown quite a reputation of himself amongst the other businessmen in the area."

Not a lie, but certainly far from the whole truth it proved to be enough to satisfy Lucy's curiosity. "What kind of business?"

JJ frowned, unsure of how to answer. "He mostly works with investment, he looks around for the best deals and squeezes profit out of them." The term squeeze proven to be practical in the past, JJ had recalled his father squeezing the trigger of his gun on multiple occasions to gain his promised extra buck.

"And your mother?"

"She helps my father with his work from time to time. His salary is more than enough for all of us to live comfortably on, so work for her isn't as demanding."

Lucy nodded, "and what do you want to do when you're older?"

JJ paused, a simple question that required from him a difficult answer. Once again, he found himself to be playing with his words.

"I'm hoping to carry on my father's business, he's been helping me learn the ropes for the past couple years."

"Well, from what I've heard it sounds like you have an interesting family JJ,"

He offered her the grin that curled its way on his lips, she didn't know the half of it.

His own parents now briefly explored, it hadn't taken long for JJ to redirect the subject.

"What about your family?"

Lucy smiled.

"My father is a policeman, -" JJ's brow furrowed, his dad wasn't going to be very pleased at this news. "-one of the best in fact, he keeps mentioning that he's close for a promotion soon."

"Oh? You and your mother must be very proud."

Lucy nodded, her fingers occupied with her portable coffee cup she smiled as the pair of them continued to walk. "Yeah we are, it's just a bit tedious at times as he has to meet this certain requirement which I often question for its worth."

"What's that?"

She paused, "he has to catch the Joker to gain his promotion."

The bombshell dropped, JJ stared at her; his mind so very much troubled. Out of all of the girls he could have mysteriously bumped into on the streets of Gotham, he had been fated with Lucy whose father had it out for his own. A troubling future ahead of them with the definite disapproval from his father, JJ recomposed himself.

"There aren't any other ways for him to gain the promotion?"

Her head shook, "no, trust me; I've tried. It turns out that the whole of the Gotham police department want nothing more than to have the notorious Joker behind bars, and if that means the safety of the police officers is put at risk then so be it." She released a short sigh. "You know sometimes; I feel like my own father is a complete stranger to me with the amount of hours that he spends away."

JJ looked at her, "Yeah, I know the feeling."

Gazes met, Lucy then offered him a sympathetic smile. It hadn't been often that she had been able to relate to her relationship that she shared with her father as much as she had with JJ; and she had only known him for a week.

"You could say that both of our fathers are on the either end of a profession spectrum,"

JJ managed a weak laugh, although it wasn't as humoured as he wanted it to. "You could say that, yeah."

With one working to reinforce law amongst the community, the other had chosen to repel against it with a criminal nature.

You couldn't find a more contrasting pair, no matter how much you tried.

A pleasant atmosphere set amongst the two teenagers, their first date proved to be rather successful. Apart from the rude interruption from one of the Joker's clients, who JJ suspected was close to having his contract terminated through his lack of communication it had almost won itself back over.

That was an almost.

Blessed with a cool and pleasant evening, within seconds it had transformed into a chaotic blaze at the sound of gun fire which was amplified by the sound of maniacal laughter that echoed further down the street.

Lucy paused, her face alarmed.

"Is, is that the Joker?"

They both shared a look.

The connection of JJ's hidden identity still not made, her gaze told him that she feared for both of their safety more than anything else. His father had a growing reputation of using hostages to his own personal benefit, and Lucy didn't want to encourage it.

The maniacal laughter that was echoed by gun fire still a couple hundred yards away, a hand found another and Lucy forcefully tugged at JJ. Apparent that she wanted nothing to do with the troubled Jester she led the pair of them further up the street, away from the commotion.

Lucy met his gaze worriedly. "I, I have to go."

"Lucy…"

JJ's words overpowered by the sound of the buzz through the echoing of their sirens he shared a look with her. His mind clearly troubled to her level of stress, this was not a good sign; especially since she was sill yet to find out that the Joker was his father.

"I had a really nice date with you JJ, I really enjoyed it but I have to go home before the Joker realises that we're both here." Her words close to being trembles, the young teenager hesitated before her lips found JJ's cheek.

A quick kiss given, it was a quick and simple peck on the cheek that didn't promise any encouragement to there being any meaning behind it; and JJ stared at her.

His thoughts unfulfilled.

"Go home where it's safe JJ."

"Lucy…" he tired again.

"Stay safe,"

Her words not given enough time for JJ to process, she shared one last look with him before she had once again taken off in the direction opposite to the commotion. Her presence already missed as it was already replaced with another surge of sirens, he stared at where she had been stood.

Gone.

Left to contemplate his thoughts, his mind wandered over toward his father and his timing of this unfortunate heist. A more perfect time slot not given to coincide with his date with Lucy, JJ found himself growing to be quite disturbed. The Joker had known that JJ had chosen to take Lucy out for a cup of coffee during the late lunch hour. A schedule ready made for the Joker to manipulate, the teenager had been a fool to think that his father would sparingly let JJ handle his first ever date on his own.

The Joker had tested her, tested the capability of her puppet strings and how far he could control her to his own devices she proved to not come willingly. A mind not so easily troubled but yet affectionate enough to show signs of admiration toward his son the Joker had no use for her.

She had failed to meet his requirements.

Just like any other sane person would.

* * *

 _As always, thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed, alerted and favourited, I had really enjoyed exploring this chapter for all of you to read :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Well here we finally are, the final chapter! I'd lie if I said that I didn't play around with this chapter whilst I was writing it. I played around with it A LOT, and I was constantly changing my mind as new ideas would pop inside of my head. But alas, it's finished!_

 _I've only just managed to read the reviews from my last chapter as the reviews have been down for everyone's stories lately, but I'm extremely grateful to all the feedback received and I did read a question that a guest asked as to why I had chosen the name Lucy and I'm happy to answer it here as I can't personally answer._ _I had specifically chosen the name Lucy as in the comic book series Injustice: Gods Among Us, it reveals that both the Joker and Harley had a daughter name Lucy; although the Joker was made completely unaware of it. I found it only right to include her name in this story with the many connotations that the name already had with it, plus it's a lovely name :)_

 _I just want to say a massive thank you to all of you who have reviewed, put this story on your alert subscription as well as add to your favourites. So far this story has received 96 reviews, 131 alerts and been added as personal favourites by 112 people which is truly amazing. For a story I never actually first intended to write , I am incredibly humbled by everyone's support._

 _The final chapter to this story now added, the rest is now up to your imagination to how you personally picture how JJ's future will go._ _If you have any questions or just wanna chat about this story being finished feel free to ask me, (I would encourage if you have an account though as then I would be able to reply) and I would love to talk with you. ^-^_

* * *

Full circle

It wasn't just the Joker who could hide his secrets from the naked eye.

JJ had appeared to have been gifted with the same trait.

To the teenager's pure luck, the Joker's intervention from their first date hadn't fully scared Lucy away; his major lucky card being that the Joker's real identity to JJ had been kept hidden.

The event from their first date never wanting to be revisited, JJ had seen to it personally that he no longer informed or shared his personal life with either of his parents. Not that he was expected to have one, the majority of his time had been solely taken up by the role that he possessed as the Joker and Harley's son; which included the occasional heist and work with clients. With the small amount of free time that was spared, he spent it with Lucy.

Lucy Hinson was JJ's dirty little secret.

A secret that was very will hidden through his parent's eagled eyes, it appeared that even secrets could enclose classified information of their own.

Having first started off with a question, a question enquired by Lucy to meet JJ's own 'beloved' parents after the successful introduction to her own. Of which, JJ had somehow managed to make a good impression of himself to the man who wanted to put his father behind bars; Lucy's parents proved to be an overall content couple. They approved of Lucy's lifestyle choices and supported her with every decision she made, JJ could never find a more loving family even if he tried.

But with Lucy's family finally met, it was JJ who refused for her to have any correlation with the two criminalised clowns. His deepest secret now proving to no longer be so well hidden, it had taken over a year before he finally (on forced terms) admitted his true identity to her.

Perplexed and shocked, Lucy first proved to be unresponsive. The first thing she had told the other teenager when they had met for the first time was that she feared for the time when she would cross paths with the Joker, it was only now that the poor girl realised that she had only set herself up for this predicament. She had fallen in love her heart, not her mind which would have screamed to her the many warning signals for if she had taken that path.

But for now, she had doomed herself.

Her mind swarmed with overwhelmed scenarios to how her life would now entail, her eyes seemed to suggest the obvious.

"You can't tell your father," warned JJ, his voice hinted with slight guilt; "because if you do, my dad won't hesitate."

Her father's promotion had to wait.

JJ had unseeingly trapped Lucy to a life that was now filled with the constant fear of death and destruction, but truth to be told; it was a life that JJ hadn't chosen either. His secret now forced upon Lucy to keep, it appeared that the pair of them both needed to keep quiet if they wanted their relationship (as well as lives) to continue.

If either of their fathers were to find out, the other teenager was dead.

This was a game that neither one of them wanted to play.

But they had fallen in love, the consequences not first realised the pair of them now had to live by it.

The Joker Jr. had fallen in love with his Harlequin.

Two more years down the line and now at eighteen years of age, JJ had found himself in Lucy's presence after a rowdy session from his father. His presence seemingly missed in the family business and not fulfilled to the Joker's high expectations, his mind had grown agitated to why the boy's standards had seemingly dropped. Still not fully unstable like both the Joker and Harley, that had been his lucky card on many occasions that spared him from the Joker's clenched fingers.

The Joker's method to getting his son's mind back into gear by a harsh infliction to the skin on JJ's face, JJ managed Lucy a grim smile. His face overwhelmed with a black eye which was concocted with a furious blaze of purple skin, Lucy gave him a sympathetic look that was overwhelmed with pity.

"This has to stop JJ," her voice murmured as she applied some cream onto the inflicted skin; her touch soft. "Can't you see this is hurting you? Me even?"

JJ offered her a wince, "the pain will be a lot worse for both of us if my dad was to find out what's really going on."

Not the answer she was expecting, Lucy let out a small sigh.

"I hate to see that this is what your father can do to you just from sheer anger, the Joker's dangerous JJ."

This humoured him with a grin, "you think I don't know my own father? He gifted me with a gun on my eighth birthday, if that doesn't scream a criminal in the making then I don't know what will."

He had confessed to her early on in their relationship that JJ saw a future of himself working alongside both of his parents, and although JJ didn't show it when he was in Lucy's presence; his mind had blossomed toward the life of crime and thievery. Gifted and trained at his parent's side along with the corruption from the Joker's own behalf, the boy held huge promise to being successful in carrying on the family business after the Joker.

It was just the relationship that he shared with Lucy that put it on hold.

The small remnants of well-being that was spared by the hand of Lucy, she hugely disapproved him for his personal lifestyle choice. Her mind not fully able to have a say on the matter, she had grown to accept the Joker and Harley's tactics in shaping him to the young man that he was; and that was what held responsible.

It wasn't JJ's fault, but his parents.

Even if she had a massive grudge about it, this didn't stop her from her attempts of mind games of her own. Although half the time they proved to be no way near as affective as the Joker's.

"What's stopping you from having a normal life JJ?"

He managed a weak laugh although to Lucy's dismay it was hinted with a tinge of insanity, "my mind is so unstable Lucy."

"Honestly though JJ, any other person; their mind unstable or not would see just how dangerous the life is that you live. Don't you ever worry about your father lashing out?"

JJ stared at her, he often questioned to just how much she understood the life that JJ lived; and by her own terms; there was forever going to be something to stop him.

"Don't you get it though Lucy? I'm not just any other person. I was brought up since birth through corruption to a life of lies and thievery. I have no other understanding of the world other than to squeeze the money out of it dry; as that's my own perception of life. My idea of right and wrong clearly out of context its what I had been taught to believe, I'm broken Lucy; so very much broken."

He paused, his troubled mind turning. "Do you wanna know just how broken my crippled mind is? I only need to be angered before I break down, break down to a mentally unstable mind; do you think its no wonder that I turn away from the thought of a normal lifestyle?"

His voice proven to be close to breaking, he interrupted her when she tried to comfort him.

"I only need to get angry before I break down. Now imagine that in a scenario of everyday life, how on Earth would I manage to survive past my first lousy pay check? Or to not get annoyed by the tax collector when he'll try to squeeze my allowance dry, what about when my dad finally finds out about the pair of us? How will I react then, knowing that my dad disapproves of our relationship but I can't do anything about it; either way my initial state is doomed. "

The connection made earlier on that JJ could never truly leave her, if he was to repulse against his father's command there was no question that he would seek out the girl and kill her. But even then, JJ could never find himself to actually disown him.

The Joker had corrupted him too much, and it agitated him to the core.

He could never leave his parents; it was an impossible thought.

The last remaining subconscious of JJ's mentally stable mind still there; it was exposed when he was with Lucy. He had known for a long time now that he had never been truly free as his own individual. Trapped between his father's manipulated fingers, he had grown to accept his position on the Joker's well accustomed strategy board. What he feared for the most, was the day that his father would make the connection that Lucy was preventing him from gaining complete control of his mental state.

A time JJ's thoughts troubled to process, he had made it his upmost priority that he would stall the day for when his father would find out.

Up until then, he made the most of his time that he spent with Lucy.

JJ's attention diverted to the time he spent with Lucy as they continued to explore the abnormal relationship that they shared, what JJ had noted early on that their relationship contrasted against the one with his parents. The commitment made evenly on both ends, their relationship revolved around the pair of them confiding to one and other and not with the work that lingered with both the Joker and Harley's.

Not blessed with the stress of having to commit to heists, it was both the Joker and Harley that suffered when JJ was away.

Left to handle their newest heist by themselves, it all grew too much for the pair of them to bear without their extra hand in crime. The situation first easily contained, it grew to be a hectic battlefield as a bullet had claimed Harley's abdomen. The fire made from a senior officer, the Joker hadn't been given the chance to shoot the poor fool to the ground of where he stood; as the copper had fled from the scene before he had the chance. Concocted with revulsion and anger through a loud snarl, the sparing of the officer didn't go down too well with him as he fired out his rage on a passing Henchmen before his attention turned solely to his injured Queen.

Welcomed with red paint, the Joker's own red lips clenched with fury. His own Harlequin withering in pain, this should not have happened. JJ's presence had been expected and yet he failed to meet the demands, the consequence? It had injured his Harley, and there wasn't a hope in hell that he was going to leave that bloody copper as well as his son undealt with. But up until now, his Queen had been made top priority.

The incident in the bank finally contained and Harley's gunshot wound treated by an unsuspected medic with a high degree in the medical profession; the Joker had sparingly allowed him to treat his Queen back at their house. Minutes after the medic had arrived, the Joker's mind turned to his son; his thoughts entirely bitter.

"I'm going to kill the boy," the Joker's teeth gritted, overwhelmed with the post stress that came to witnessing his Queen getting shot; he glared across at the medic who gave him a troubled look. The situation finally contained as Harley's injury was finally sanitised with the correct treatment; she had been lucky that the bullet hadn't reached one of her major organs.

"He's disobeyed me for the last time,"

Severely blown, the injury proved to not be as severe as it could have been. Although it was still a serious injury to having been shot, her recovery time had halved at their fortunate news. But to the Joker's infuriated mind, she shouldn't have been injured in the first place. Their son had a duty to uphold and he had failed to live by it.

Troubled, Harley shared a look with him once the medic had finally left. Given the all clear, all Harley had to do was be bed bound for the next week; like that was going to be possible with the mind that Harley had.

Unsure to the Joker's own behaviour toward their son, her mind troubled to just how serious the Joker had been to his sudden outburst.

"Puddin'? Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Harley hesitated, her frame fragile she released a short wince with the tinge of pain that followed when she looked at him. "I don't want you to hurt him."

The Joker guffawed, "Hurt him? You expect too little of me my dear."

Harley grew doubtful, "Mr. J…"

His son's wellbeing was the last thing to cross his troubled mind. "He should have been there at the heist Harls! It's because of him that you're in this state."

Harley was doubtful, "but no one else saw that policeman take the shot Puddin', how could have JJ stopped him?"

The Joker wasn't in the mood for her attempt in common sense, which never proved to work anyway. "That's besides the point, the boy had a duty and he failed it. It's time that he had a piece of my mind, he's part of this family and its time he finally proved it."

Harley knew what his words were hinting, eighteen years down the line and it appeared the Joker had finally had enough of the boy's common sense.

"Then I want to go with you," Harley's persistent nature had always been a trait that the Joker admired about her, but given the circumstances of the cold evening; tonight wasn't one of those occasions.

"No kitten, you need to rest."

He was rewarded with a pout, "but,"

His cold finger found her lips. "No buts Harls," the Joker warned, his own voice grown to be possessive. "I've already had one member of this family disobey me, and I will not have two."

His patience rather thin, he allowed it to cool at the sight of his Harlequin when he watched her eyes soften.

A soft spot to please him which the Joker had vigorously over abused, his finger teased away at her lip with a gentle tug; his mind unresponsive as he thought. "Rest Harls, you've been badly injured and I forbid you to get any worse. Some of my henchmen will be out in the hallway if you need 'em."

"What about Frost?"

It wasn't old news to anyone that Frost had been the particular family favourite from all three clowns.

The Joker however, had top priority.

"He's going with me, but there'll be two others who will be just as good. If not, then I'll see to it that I'll personally handle them." His voice bitter he paused, a faint grin lingering on the corner of his red stained lips. "That's if my girl doesn't play with them first."

Praised with recognition, Harley released a weak laugh but the emotion wasn't there. "You know me too well Puddin'."

Their communication interrupted by the harsh hum of his phone, the Joker's fingers flexed around the cold metal in a natural reflex. He didn't even need to look at the caller ID, "It's Frost, he's got him." He shared a look with Harley, "it's time for me to go."

Harley should have known that the Joker would have ordered Frost to fetch him whilst they had been talking. She just feared that the Joker's anger would cloud over his sense of judgement that he had toward their son.

"Promise you'll be back soon?" his eyes found hers, her tone hinting. "Both of you."

He pulled a face, but thought nothing of it. "Make sure to keep the bed warm,"

After all, they were going for a swim and he liked the thought of coming home to a warm bed.

His anger proven to have not calmed down in the slightest for the duration it took the troubled Jester to meet with his son. What made matters worse however, was the conformation to where his Henchmen had found him. His first attempt in the handling of JJ's little crush proven ineffective, it repulsed the Joker that his son had continued to see her behind his back.

It infuriated him that it was because of his son's feelings toward the girl that Harley had been shot.

Held against his own will by Frost and another Henchmen inside of Ace chemicals, the look JJ exchanged to his father was cold. An expression hardly given to him at any point during his life, it was a look like that which pushed the Joker to playing the final card that he should have played so many years ago. The information assessed, the Joker held an infuriated expression toward his son.

He was losing his son again, but this time toward a girl; and he was going to get him back. But this time however, he was going to see to it that the affects were permanent.

"I'm very disappointed in you JJ," he begun, his voice cold. "There goes your mother and I thinking that you had grown into your own little clown outfit at our side, but it's only now we realise that you've jeopardised it by your foolish actions."

JJ stared at him, "you can't be serious."

The Joker pulled a face, "you should know me by now, I am never serious. But what I can't ignore however, is that you continued to see that blasted girl behind my back; where's your priorities?"

"My priority is with Lucy!"

Wrong, so very much wrong.

This was not the boy that he had brought up.

"Your priority is with both me and your mother, of which who is now at home recovering from a bullet wound, as your sense of judgement was clearly too clouded and you found your petty friend to be more important than your own family." His lips sneered at the word, "you're part of this family, now start committing yourself to it."

"Why can't I have both?" JJ snapped, his own voice infuriated it proved to be no match for the Joker's. "You have mom stood by your side through all the destruction and chaos, why can't I have Lucy? What's the difference!"

"There's a huge difference!" The Joker's blessing void, he didn't approve of his son's committed relationship. "The girl's brain isn't in the right state of mind. Her mind's weak, and that's not something you want to surround yourself with."

"And how would you know?"

"She's a bloody diversion!" The agitated threat flashed across his cold calculating eyes, "JJ, I'm warning you." His voice now no more than a whisper, his tone however screamed for his troubled son to listen to him. "I _refuse_ to have a son that is partially good willed and distracted by a feeble girl. If I have to, I will personally see to it myself that I corrupt this altruism out of your dense skull."

The threat left and the connections quickly made, you'd be a fool to think that the Joker would only resolve the problem with a tempering of JJ's brain.

"You're not going to hurt Lucy."

It wasn't a statement, but a command that left JJ's lips.

On the Joker's own lips, a grin emerged before he cackled, "whose to say that I haven't done that already?"

The mic dropped, it wasn't long until fear and then revulsion washed over JJ's troubled eyes. His intention being to corrupt the boy, it was true that he could see the anger flash through his eyes at the troubling thought. More shocked than anything else, it didn't give him the response that the Joker wanted. A game that the Joker continuously enjoyed to play, to corrupt his victims through taunting; it proved that the promise of the girl's death wasn't truly enough to break him.

He still needed the encouragement.

Which could easily be arranged.

"Lucy?!"

Gifted with the presence of two new henchmen, in their arms struggled an overwhelmed teenager. Her cheeks flushed and her movements rigid, she met JJ's startled gaze before the situation finally sunk in. But to JJ however, he grew unable to understand the predicament that had presented itself in front of him.

"But-"

The Joker had been playing mind games with him.

And he was winning.

Encouraged to continue, the Joker found Lucy surrounded by the two Henchmen before he smiled at her. His signature smile, to his amusement he released a soft purr.

"I didn't even need to find you my dear," his finger distracted with her cool cheek, he took note of her when she flinched. "All the signs screamed for you to run away at the realisation that I finally knew who you were, and yet you came crawling over to try and save my petty son. What's changed from the last time we had presumably encountered? What made you put on your brave face to meet with the notorious Mr. J?"

His finger having invaded her lips, he took note of her gentle tremble when he teased the lower lip down. Proven patient for an answer, his uncommon generosity thinned when she released a low noise; her brave phase clearly fading away.

"I need an answer, because you know how itchy at the fingers I get when I'm poorly treated." His lips purred he offered the young girl a look.

"I dunno," her voice eventually whispered, the Joker's finger still pressed against her lip. "I, I had to make sure that JJ was okay."

A dismal response to the Joker's mind, he did however find humour to it with her concern for his son's well-being. Through all of the past history of JJ's proven corrupted mind, and the proven connection made to JJ's relationship with him the poor girl still cared.

The idiotic girl.

Entertained by the triggered horrors that inflicted his troubled past, the Joker released a loud cackle at the odds that had presented themselves to him. "What is it with clever girls falling for the mentally unstable, eh?"

His attention shifted from Lucy and toward JJ, still painfully refrained in his henchman's grasp he smirked at him manically. "We've had your mother, the oh so clever psychiatrist fall for the petty patient; but now many years later it seems we've got the fooled scientist falling for the corrupted son." There was a slight pause before the Joker's humoured lips continued, "the girls can't help themselves; anything to sooth the mentally unstable. Make 'em believe that they're doing good to the world. I wonder how far this theory is willing to stretch?"

"Dad, you don't want to make me angry." Gritted JJ, his voice finally heard for the first time in minutes.

The Joker smirked, his tongue present he clucked it against the back of his teeth before he released a giggle. "You sure about that? I thought it was time to get the party truly started,"

His attention turned to the other corner of the room, and he signalled for the Henchmen to bring a new unmentioned victim forward. It hadn't just been JJ that the Joker had ordered Frost to collect, but the copper who had held himself responsible for shooting Harley too. There had been no way in hell that the Joker was going to let the man live to see another day, and he had plans for his son to make it so.

To make the boy return to his senses he needed to spill blood, and in front of the girl if needs be.

Not originally in the lime light, it was only now that the Joker had focused the audience's attention on him purely that he got the response that he truly wanted.

Better late than never.

"D- Dad?!"

Entertained at the word that left Lucy's shocked lips, the connection was then so easily made and his eyes boarded over Lucy's before they fell toward the hostaged copper. His mouth gagged on the Joker's own personal choice to save the Joker's ears from the constant noise that left his troubled lips; it was only now that little Lucy had grown aware that her poor father had been in the room. Abused upon recognition as his face had grown to be stained with red war paint, Lucy's own face grew to be overwhelmed with tears.

The Joker's response was a large guffaw, "oooh, this is good. So very good." A new toy to speculate and endeavour to his own purpose, his silvered teeth gleamed with superiority. "Now this is interesting," he purred, "do I detect the fragile mind of the girl scientist showing the signs of being made mentally unstable by the torturing of her father?"

He was a troubled King of Gotham, and he knew the early signs of minds breaking down when he saw it.

This was interesting, perhaps this petty little scientist could prove to be useful for him after all. He did after all, found it to be useful to his own advantage to gain two corrupted minds instead of one. The bonus being, that it would fully encourage his son to take part in the family business.

A significant thought he giggled at her. "Do you want to play a game?"

"Dad." JJ warned.

The Joker ignored him, JJ had his fun in the spotlight; it was the girl's turn. "How 'bout we see how long it will take before we can corrupt your petty little mind. My personal record is 14 minutes, lets see if we can make it any quicker."

His selection of mind games broad to taunting, manipulation, abusing or even causing inflicts amount of pain to the individual; the Joker knew what he wanted to do with this one. His thoughts fresh to the ideas and possibilities that presented themselves in front of him, it appeared that he would need some assistance.

"Copper, it appears I need your help after all."

"No, please!" Lucy finally managed, her first sign of standing up to the King of Gotham.

He raised his eyebrows, "do you think highly of my son?"

A question not expected, it was the fear behind the Joker's taunts that encouraged her to make a rapid response; a major fear that she would be injured if she was to disagree. "Y- yes."

The Joker released a short purr before he continued, "Would you," the Joker began, his mind turning. "Would you kill for him? Seeing as you've already proven yourself, for having put your own life at risk for his safety."

Her response not given in his own preferred timeframe of a couple seconds he pushed her. "I'm waiting for an answer,"

"I-, I can't say." Not a definite yes or no answer, the Joker grew intrigued by the thought of her having not turned away to his question in disgust. It appeared that JJ had been playing his own little mind games with her and he had unseeingly been shaping this girl to follow his every whim.

The difference to the Joker being that his was completely unintentional.

"Hmmmm," his lips mused, "just needs some encouragement."

Not news that Lucy wanted to hear, the room grew still to the sight of the Joker when he reached for his gun. Not known to personally joke around when he included his most prized weapon, he shared a look with Lucy; his eyebrows suggestive. "Now I take it you wouldn't like to do the honours of punishing your dear old father? He's been a rather naughty boy for having shot my Queen, and that's classified as Treason in my books."

Lucy stared at him in horror, "Please no! Mr. Joker please, don't do it!"

Oh yes, her mind was just screaming for her to be broken. There was nothing the Joker loved more than to see people break to insanity through heartbreak.

He cackled.

"Now, now, my thoughts final. Surely JJ has told you that?" His son mentioned, the Joker shared a look with him. "I would usually offer for my son to take the fire, but it appears he's currently on very thin terms with me; and I personally wouldn't like to be shot. It's too messy and I wouldn't like to get blood on my new shirt."

His sense of judgement no way near to where it should be, he motioned for the two henchmen to bring the copper forward. His mind nothing but now unresponsive toward the idea of shooting the fool so he would be put six feet under, the harsh outbursts from both JJ and Lucy had been nothing but sweet music to his ears.

He had first intended to push his son inside of the pool of chemicals, but this way proved to be just as both efficient and satisfying. The connection having been made that the small remnants of the boy's well-being survived on Lucy's initial state, even if Lucy proved to be uncorrupted from her father's murder; then he would just simply kill her off. Her piece on the chessboard easily disposable to him, even after tonight with the girl dead or not; he knew that it would push his son into submission.

For he didn't care about the girl, just to claim his son back that had always been his.

Will always be his.

Even if it came to the worst, his mind grew intrigued to the idea of having his son take a dip in the bed of chemicals for good measure. Anything to secure his claim on the boy.

The shot made and his vision blessed with the heap of the fallen copper that was combined with the harsh scream of Lucy; the Joker managed a silvered grin that etched on his red stained lips.

After all,

The Joker never loses.


End file.
